That HP FanFic
by ShiningStarr
Summary: Harry's back home and he can write to his friends, but he wants to be with them. One day, he gets a letter and an unexpected guest! PLZ READ! Possibly some Harry.Hermione action.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **If I owned HP..do you think I would be here? lol. But anyways, I don't own anything but the plot!

It's my **FIRST EVER FANFIC! **so be please R&R! I'd appreciate it soooo much! Thanks!

**Chapter 1: Home again**

Harry lay in his bed, at number 4 Privet Drive, staring at the ceiling. He liked being able to write to his friends, but it just didn't feel the same as when he was with them. He needed to be with him.

The Dursley's couldn't possibly begin to comprehend the amount of pressure he had on himself. Even though everyone always told him that it wasn't his fault Sirius died, he still felt it was. He had always thought to himself, "If I had only tried harder at Occlumency then I wouldn't have had those dreams and I wouldn't have gone off like that and he would still be alive." But then again, Dumbledore had told Harry that if Sirius had stayed there like he was suppose to, he could also have prevented his death. He believed him, but he knew that would be impossible for someone like Sirius. He wasn't a soul to be strapped down like that.

"Harry!" Aunt Petunia called up in her usual annoyed voice.

He plopped down the stairs one by one and went into the kitchen, "Don't drop down on the stairs like that." she said before pushing an envelope into his hands as if it were something infectious that she wanted someone else to have instead of her. It was a letter from Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks." he replied simply and went back upstairs.

He shut the door to his room and sat down on his bed and opened the letter.

Hello Harry!

Just checking up on you! I was writing to ask if you would want to come over to our house the last week of the summer. I thought you might need a break from your relatives? It was Ron's idea actually, I thought you would like it too, and Arthur liked the idea too. He wanted to ask you about some odd muggle contraption called a can opener or something of the sort. Well, I must go now; Ron and Ginny are about ready for lunch! I do hope you respond soon!

Mrs. Weasley

Harry felt so relieved that he could go over to their house. It was getting rather boring here. He took out some parchment and a quill and began writing, but was interrupted on a sharp knocking on the door.

He out the parchment down and went to the door. "One of your 'friends' is here." Uncle Vernon said putting an odd, but familiar emphasis on. He meant that one of his friends from Hogwarts.

He ran downstairs to the door. "Hermione! What are you doing here?" he said stepping outside.

He knew Aunt Petunia would have a fit if he let an uninvited guest in, especially if she hadn't cleaned up. "I was traveling around a little bit and happened to come a little towards your neighborhood, so I thought I'd stop by!"

"Oh, well thanks! It's good to see you! I'd let you in...but...oh forget it, you're my friend and I'm letting you in." he said swinging the door open. He led her up to his room. He was a bit ashamed of how messy of was, but Hermione didn't even act like she noticed.

"So how have you been all summer?" she asked sitting on the window sill.

"Oh...well it's been pretty boring around here. So basically all I had to do was do our work for the summer. I just got a letter from Ron's mum though. She wants to know if I want to come over for the last week of summer." he said rather nonchalantly.

"I don't know if you should Harry, didn't Dumbledore say you had to stay here?" she said ruining his one good moment. "Oh come on Hermione! It's only a week!" he said in a why-do-you-always-have-to-ruin-everything-good-in-my-life sort of voice.

"I'm just looking out for your best interest!" she said pushing herself away from the window. "I don't want my best friend to be killed! We've had enough as it is from you. And quite frankly I'm tired of always taking your rantings and I'm pretty sure Ron is too. Come on Harry! We talked about his last year!"

He knew she was right. He just didn't want to admit it. He wanted to tell her everything. Everything that Dumbledore had ever told him. Everything about the Prophecy. He felt that if he told someone else about it, he would feel better about it and at least someone would know what he was going through.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. He shouldn't tell her, but he wanted to.

He sat down on the bed and then sank down to the floor. His head dropped into his hands. He heard her take a step towards him.

"You're right." he finally got it out. "You're right, and I know it. I know I've been giving you both a lot to deal with...but," he looked up at her, "There are just some things I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone. It's hard not to tell you, it really is, but I can't. I wish I could make you understand...but I just don't know how Hermione!" he blurted out.

She didn't know what to say to him.

He had to keep it to himself for some reason and she knew she shouldn't press the matter, but she wanted to. "Why can't you tell me? I wouldn't tell anyone! Not even Ron!" she said as she kneeled down in front of him.

"I can't! You couldn't handle it and I don't think you should know about just yet. Maybe there will be a time when I can tell you, but it won't happen anytime soon. All right?" he said standing up in front of her.

He stood up so suddenly that she fell back off her feet. She looked up at him with understanding eyes.

"Look...I'm sorry." he stuck his had out to her. She looked at his hand for a moment then took it. He pulled her up rather easily and she stared at the floor.

"No. You shouldn't be the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have asked about it but I did! And...I'm just sorry!" she said choking on tears a little bit.

"No, come on, please don't cry!" he said pulling her into a hug. She started shaking a little bit, like you do when you start to cry. A small sob came out and he hugged her tighter, "Please don't cry, I'm not mad at you!" he said softly.

A little while later, they both went downstairs and they went outside.

He was expecting someone in a car to be sitting in the driveway, but there was none. "How did you get here?" he said confused.

"Oh, well...I've been practicing-" "

Can you apparate?" he finished for her. She blushed light red, "Yes," she admitted, "But it's not that big a deal!" she tried to make it seem less than it was.

"Yes it is! You can go anywhere you want!" he said amazed.

Something suddenly came to him, "Were you actually 'traveling'? Or did you just come to save me from this torture?" he asked smiling.

She tried to look surprised, but it turned into a big admitting smile. She covered her face as she turned even redder. "So what if I did? Maybe I was bored too?" she slightly laughed. "What, did you finish reading all of our books for this year or something?" he laughed.

She looked down at her feet and she crossed her arms a little defensively.

"Oh..." he said realizing she had. "Ahem. Well...sorry, I wasn't trying to make it sound bad! It just came out wrong!" he said apologetically.

She hung her head down and her hair fell in front of her face. "Hermione!" he wrapped his arms around her again. He felt her shaking again, but this time, she didn't sob, she started laughing.

"What-? Hermione!" he laughed slightly. He pushed her off. "What?" she playfully tried to keep his arms around her. They both started laughing. He put his hand on her shoulder to keep himself standing he was laughing so hard. His foot slipped off of the porch and he fell to the ground, pulling Hermione with him. He landed on his back with her right on top of him. They started laughing again until they realized how close they were to each others face.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Testing 1,2...testing...is it working? ok. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT! I REPEAT IT..well..i don't want to right now, you heard me the first time. > p_**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Friendship

Somehow, Harry's hand had ended up on the back of her neck when they fell. He could see into the depths of her dark brown eyes. She stared back into his emerald eyes. She saw many things in his eyes. Sorrow, hatred, longing, love, hurt, secrets. She saw too many things in his eyes to interpret them all.

He saw love, compassion, determination. He felt as though his stomach was being pushed on. As if someone was making it hard for him to breathe. He had never been like this with her. He had never thought her as anything except his best girl friend. Now suddenly, it was as if he had known her all his life. He looked back and forth between her two brown eyes. She looked confused all of the sudden and opened her mouth to speak, he tried to pull her down to him. He had no idea why he did this, it was if his body wasn't listening to what his mind was telling it, "Harry...you and I both know this isn't right..." she said less than an inch away from his lips.

His eyes blinked rapidly. He let go of her. She got off of him and helped him sit up. She tried to say something, but instead, she just looked away. She had never been like this with a boy, with a man. She suddenly felt embarrassed with Harry. As if she had just realized that he was a celebrity. Her mouth shut and she sat back on her legs.

He watched her. She seemed embarrassed now. "I'm sorry." he said looking at the ground in front of his feet.

"It's okay." she said rather quickly.

"Oh...umm...you have something in your hair." he said as he reached his hand towards her head.

"I'll get it." she said standing up. She wanted to leave. This was too confusing for her. She was not normally a person to be confused, but now that she was...she didn't like it.

She picked some grass out of her hair and brushed her legs off.

He stood up and brushed himself off. "Do you wanna go walk?" he said trying to break this awkward silence.

"Uh...sure." she smiled awkwardly. They walked out of Privet Drive and he led them to the playground where he had gone so many times before.

They sat down on some of the swings and eventually they started talking again.

"How is your summer so far?" he asked swinging a little bit.

"Same old same old!" she laughed a little bit. "Has yours been..." she trailed off.

"Has mine been what?" he asked trying to help her out.

"Well...how has it been with all that's happened?" she rather painstakingly. She didn't want to cause him any more pain than he already had to deal with.

"I've been trying to cope with it all the best I can...but...I have no one here that I can talk to." he had stopped swinging subconsciously. He thought he had sound rather sad and depressing. "But...I try not to think about it too much. I'm trying to focus on what's ahead rather than what's in the past." he lied.

They both knew he was lying, but neither wanted to say anything about it.

The clouds seemed to have turned gray suddenly. It felt like it was gong to rain. The air felt humid and sticky.

"Do you think we should go back? Looks like it's going to rain." she said looking up at the sky. He didn't really care if it rained. He wanted to sit there and let it rain on him. He only wished that if it did, that it would wash all of his pain away. Wash away all of the troubles he had and was having. He wanted it to be gone. He felt like flying upward into the clouds on his Firebolt.

The rain drizzled at first, but then it started pouring. He stood up and lifted his face to the sky. The cold rain felt so good to the touch of his skin.

Hermione looked up at him, "I wish I could just take all of his pain away. I want to help him, but I don't know how...and it's as if he doesn't want help." she thought to herself. She stood up slowly. She didn't know what to do. She was soaking wet, and he looked as if he wanted to stand there until the rain stopped and then keep standing there.

She wanted to cry for him, she wanted to cry for everything that had ever happened to him. He didn't deserve it. He had never known his parents. She had both of hers. He lived with a family who couldn't really care less about him. Her parents sacrificed so much for her. She sank to her knees and started to cry silently. She didn't want him to know she was crying. She let out only a small sob, but it was enough for him to look down at her and realize what she was doing and why.

"Don't feel sorry for me!" he said choking back tears. "Don't cry for me, don't you dare take any of this on yourself." he wrapped his arms tightly around her and rocked back and forth slightly. She sobbed into his shoulder. "I can't help it. I don't know how you do it. I'm not even you and I'm the one crying about all the things that have happened in your life. How can you live like this?" she said finally putting her arms around him. He sat there holding her while she cried for he didn't know how long.

He somehow managed to get her over to a bench by the fence. She sat beside him and cried into his shoulder. He just held her closely and rested his head on hers.

She felt so warm.

They were both soaked through and through, but somehow, she felt warm. "Hermione?" he whispered softly.

"Huh?" she said lifting her head as if woken from a peaceful sleep. "Promise me something." he said looking at the ground again.

"What?" she said pulling his head towards her gaze.

"This may be a lot to ask of you...it may not be, but I want you to promise it to me." he said looking at her deeply.

"What?" she replied even softer than before.

CRACK! The lightning flashed across the sky.

"Promise me that you'll never cry for me again. I don't care what happens, don't you ever cry for me again. Will you promise me that? It's all I ask of you." he said looking thoughtfully at her.

She thought he was asking the impossible of her. He was probably going to go through a lot worse this year than what happened last year. "

Harry!...How can I promise...How can you expect..." she couldn't finish what she wanted to say.

"Please just do this for me. Please." he almost said begging.

She mustered up the courage she had to promise such a thing, but it still wouldn't come out. "I can't do it!" she barely whispered.

He sighed leadenly. "Why can't you?" he inquired softly. "I just can't...I don't know why...but I can't." she said tears in her eyes.

The wind started to pick up a little bit. "Hermione, we're not moving from this spot until you promise me that you won't ever cry for me again." he said in an all too serious tone. She knew he probably would and she didn't want to chance it.

She opened her mouth to speak, nothing. She took a breath to speak and tried to talk, again, nothing. Her head found her hands and she leaned her elbows on her knees. Out of nowhere, she suddenly felt a surge of courage and strength. She wiped her face off and brushed her hair behind her ears. She looked straight into his eyes and took both of his hands in hers, "I promise I will do my best and twice that to never cry for you again." she said as if reciting a slow melodic poem.

He couldn't believe he was going to say this but he did, "That's not good enough, I don't want your best, I want you to promise it to me!" The words rang in his ears. She felt deeply hurt. "Well that's all I give to you Harry! If my best isn't enough for you, then I can't promise you anything!" she said practically yelling. She stood up and started walking away from him, she was right by the swing set when she turned around to say something, but seemed to change her mind.

He only realized it a split second before it happened, the swing set was made entirely of metal.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sry I didn't post last week, I was on spring break, and i didnt have time to go back to my school campus and upload my next chapter. we have laptops at our school and we have to be on campus to get internet connection, unless you have wirless at home..of i which i do not have. so, i couldnt post..then again, i could've just looked at it on my l.t. and re-typed it..but i had not the energy to! lol

thank you peeps for all your wonderful reviews! I LOVE YOU!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT NOR WILL I EVER OWN ANYTHING HP STORY RELATED! lol...maybe ceptin my plot! lol. i might just own some HP merchandise, mwahahahaha, lol. ok..ahem STORY! lol**

* * *

Chapter 3: Never ending Night

Thunder rumbled and the lightning flashed quicker than anything he had ever seen. "HERMIONE!" he screamed.

She crumpled to the ground as if she had nothing in her body to support her. She was twitching every few seconds.

He ran over to her and almost slid into her. He tried to touch her arm to shake her and see if she was okay, but he got shocked. Some of the electric current still resided within her. He tried to grab her arm, but he was shocked even harder. His hand burned. He had to get her to a hospital, but he couldn't even touch her and there was no one around to help.

"I wish I knew how to apparate!" he said exasperated. He finally just dove his hands under her and picked her up. He got shocked again, but he didn't care, he had to get her to a hospital pronto.

He carried her back to the street, but with the weight of her and her wet clothes was a bit heavy for him. His knees started to give. He laid her back down and tried to get her to wake up.

"Please wake up!" he started to shout. He gave up after about 5 minutes of trying to get her awake. He could see St. Mungo's clearly in his mind. He had to get there fast before she got any worse, if that was even possible. He could see it in his mind; he wished on everything he had that he could apparate. He leaned over her and started to pick her up when it happened.

He felt the ground shudder beneath him and then 'pop!' he was in the lobby of St. Mungo's.

"I didn't just apparate did I?" he thought wildly to himself. He picked her up off of the floor and started towards the front desk. No one even gave them a second look. Half the people there were already soaked and people were apparating every few seconds.

He finally got to the front desk where the same secretary woman was sitting doing things left and right. "My friend's just been hit by lightning!" he said very urgently. The woman actually looked up at him and then at the girl in his arms. "Hold on." she said getting up.

She grabbed a nearby nurse and said something quickly. The nurse ran over, "Follow me." the nurse said coming up to him.

He went up some flights of stairs, he didn't know how many, but they emerged on a floor where it seemed to be bustling with patients.

"Come on, come on!" she said urging him to move faster. He kept up with her, but she somehow got through the crowd of people better than he could.

They had to go down to the other end of the hallway and in the corner of a room before they could find a spot for her.

"Lay her down here." the nurse motioned for him to lay her down on the bed. He laid her down as gently as he could then the nurse drew the curtains around her. She came outside and told him that she was going to get one of the healers. He nodded and the nurse left.

He slowly went around to the other side of the curtain and stepped inside. She had put her in a hospital robe and pulled the covers under her arms. She looked pale, but a she seemed to have a radiance about her somehow. He felt attracted to her.

"What am I thinking? This is Hermione! My best girl friend!" he shook his head to try and get rid of those thoughts.

He looked at her again. The feelings were still there. "I can't like her! I don't like her! Just as a friend! We're nothing more than friends and we never will be!" he said taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

BANG! Something metal crashed a few beds over. It drew him out of the trance he seemed to be in. He heard a woman ranting on about something, and then her voice came steadily closer, but stopped when she was outside the curtain.

"Well what happened?" the woman in lime green asked as she pulled the curtains back shut.

Harry was a bit taken aback by the woman's aggressive voice, but overcome his momentary shock. "Well...we...we umm..." he didn't know how to explain why they were where they were.

"Well? Hurry it up! We have a lot of other patients coming in!" she said interrupting his thoughts. Harry was shocked at her attitude but figured that she must have been having a stressful day.

"We were outside-" he started. "IN THIS WEATHER?" she said rather loudly, but no one seemed to notice.

"Well, we went outside before it started raining, and we were going for a walk and we went to a park by my house and we were talking and she got mad and started walking off...but then she turned back around to say something..." he just now remembered that she was going to say something, "But what?" he thought. "Well? Then what?" she said almost sounding too interested.

"She was standing by this...metal swing set...and then..." he couldn't finish it. It wasn't impossible to say, it was just hard to remember her collapsing right when she was going to tell him something. "She...the...it...she got...struck..." he managed to say through the lump developing in his throat.

"By lightning, yes yes yes, we've had a few people come in with that happening, nothing that can't be fixed, but it has some long term affects on almost the majority of the people that it happens too, maybe she'll get lucky...who knows?" she said sweetly as she gently ushered him out.

He couldn't stand being in there at that moment. He felt as if he was going to be sick.

"What kind of long term affects? What could happen to her? Not Hermione...she has too much going for her..." he thought to himself between soft waves of nausea. He stumbled out into the hall. No one seemed to notice him. His scar started to tingle.

"No...not here, please don't let him be here..." he almost gasped. Some people did start to give him a short glance, but nobody took notice of him.

He made his way through the crowd to a bathroom. It was deserted surprisingly to him.

He went leaned over a sink and held his head down. His head felt like someone was beating it like a tympani drum. A constant, rhythmic pounding.

He could feel something spicy in his throat. His legs were shaking nervously and they felt like jelly. Yet somehow he remained standing.

He lifted his head up and looked in the mirror. He looked sick and pale.

He had usually been fairly fair skinned, but never this pale looking. His cheeks were slightly sucked in and his eyes seemed to have lost their once lustrous glow. His scar throbbed with his head. His vision blurred. He pulled his glasses off, they seemed to be making it worse.

He thought he was going blind.

He suddenly felt nothing. Nothing on his body. Not his head or the nausea in his stomach and legs.

He felt something cool, yet warm in his mouth. Something cold dripped on his hand and he felt himself falling. He felt as though he was falling forever. Falling for a lifetime.

* * *

Hope you likie! lol. im gonna post once a week! no worries! lol 


	4. Chapter 4

So, again, so I don't get sued and end up living on the streets> **DISCLAIMER: _i DO NOT own, NOR WILL I EVER own ANY PART of the HP PHENOMENON! ..only the plot! heehee girly giggle_**

* * *

Chapter 4: Best Friends Forever

Harry woke up with people all around him. They seemed to be carrying him somewhere. He saw lights all around him. Someone removed his glasses from his hand. They seemed to have broken. There were shards of glass in his hand. He could barely feel his body. He was so close to being numb. The glass in his hand felt almost like someone was tickling his hand. The lights were passing by him. He only saw colors and shapes. He could barely hear the voices calling out to him. Begging him to say something, anything. To tell them that he was okay. But he was near numb over his entire body.

The people were laying him down. They were all around him. Saying things to someone else. Calling out for someone to get something. He felt the smallest prick in his arm, and someone was doing something to his hand. He suddenly felt as if he could talk, but he couldn't speak. It was as if his throat wouldn't let him. "Hermione...Hermione..." he thought he called out. He had just a sound barely audible by a human.

He felt something cool flowing through him. He felt tired. Like he hadn't slept on so long. His eyelids felt heavy. The slowly lowered and he fell to sleep.

Someone was talking to him. He couldn't open his eyes. Who was talking? He couldn't feel a thing in his body. He thought he could move his eyes, but he couldn't do even that.

"Harry, I hope you better soon mate. Everyone is worried sick about you. We didn't know what had happened to you until an owl came from St. Mungo's." he could almost hear the voice clearly.

"Who was it though?" he tried desperately to place the voice with this person. "Said they didn't know what had happened to you. They actually had to take you to some...muggle hospital." the voice slowly died.

"No! Keep talking!" he wanted desperately to call out. "Who are you? What happened to me?" He heard the person get up and walk out. "No! Come back! I need to know who you are!" he felt more desperate to call out to this person than he had felt with anything else in his entire life. "Please!" he yelled. The room went quiet. He heard people screaming, screeching. They were running into the room around them.

"Harry! Are you okay?" "Harry! Are you awake? Come on say something!" "Is he awake? Move over! I can't see him? Harry?" people were all around him saying something.

They were talking too much too fast. He wanted so badly to call out and tell them to stop. For someone to wake him up. To open his eyes.

Out of nowhere, he felt the tips of his toes. They felt like ice, but he could feel them.

"Nurse! Nurse!" someone went out of the room yelling. He heard more people coming back in. He felt something on his arm. It felt warm. It was flowing through his veins. His body felt warm, but he couldn't move.

"SHUT UP!" the nurse screeched at the crowd of people. They immediately stopped talking. "Now!" she had to readjust her voice to not yell. "He's obviously improving. And if he is to get any better, we all need to leave him alone."

There were immediate protests.

"OUT!" she said commandingly. Harry had to laugh. This woman was probably small and petite, and she was ordering around a huge group of people.

"Hahaha." he laughed out loud. The people gasped shortly.

"Out!" the nurse said pushing the people out of the room. When the door closed, he heard it click shut and lock.

He could feel his feet. They were almost warm. Feeling cam tot his finger tips. He could almost move his fingers, but he fell asleep.

Someone came in later. A small, quiet voice. The voice was quavering. Shaky. It must've been a woman, or a girl. She started to cry, but it came to a halt. She gasped and he heard a small thud.

"She must've grabbed her side or something... maybe she has an injury." he thought.

The girl or woman stood up. She stepped closer to him and placed a soft, smooth, warm hand on his face.

He felt a warm droplet on his face, but the girl noticed it and wiped it off with something.

"I just wanted to tell you something...we'll always be best friends forever-" she was about to say something else, but a woman came in, "You shouldn't be standing! You don't have you strength back! You need to go lie down." the woman said making the girl sit back down. He heard something squeak, a girl sob shortly, and a door shut.

"I want to wake up! I want get out of this bed!" he wanted to yell. "What happened and where am I?"

Something beside him, he just noticed, was beeping. It started to get faster. A nurse ran in with a doctor, and they started bustling around him. The doctor was talking so fast he didn't think the nurse would be able to understand him. He felt the smallest prick in his arm and the beeping started to slow. He slowly drifted off to sleep. He must've been asleep for a long time according to the people he heard when he woke.

He still couldn't open his eyes, but he could hear the people. Maybe not as good as he could, but he could make out what they were saying.

"How long is he gonna be like this?" he heard someone squeak in a medium low voice.

"Well after what happened to her and then him? You would probably be worse off than him!" he could tell it was the nurse again. "He should be awake in a little bit IF he stays as good as he is now." she added emphasis to if.

"Well why don't you know?" a man asked irritated.

"It is IMPOSSIBLE to know when he will gain consciousness again! No one could possibly tell you!" the nurse said sharply then walking out of the room.

"I bet I know a few 'others' who could tell me!" the man laughed to himself. The man left and the door shut, but it quickly opened again and he heard it lock softly.

"Harry...I don't know whether you can hear me or not, I hope you don't. How I could face you again without turning as red as a tomato?" the girl laughed slightly.

He heard her take a preparatory breath, but it was as if she couldn't say it even if he couldn't hear her. "Well Mr. Potter! You have accomplished you goal in making someone speechless. If that was what you were after!" she laughed again. He smiled.

"Harry?" she breathed sharply. She stood up and leaned on the rail. She waited there for a moment. "Harry?" she said losing hope.

She waited again for a few minutes. "Oh well...I thought you were going to wake up..." she sounded as if she was struggling to make some decision.

She made some sounds as if hesitating to do something. She leaned over him.

He felt her sweet breath on his face. Something warm came to his lips.

A sudden knock on the door drew her away.

"Ginny? Are you in there?" someone called out.

"Oh? Is the door locked? Sorry!" the girl called out. She went over to the door and fumbled with the lock. "It must've locked when I came in!" the girl laughed nervously and went out of the room.

"Did Ginny just kiss me?" he thought wildly.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey out there to all ma peeps! Thanks for AWESOMELY COOL reviews! they rock my world and all that jazz. they mean a lot to me! i 'preciate it! lol.

So, chappie 5, hope you likeys!

**Disclaimer: I want to shoot the person who invented these...but seeing as I'm writing this... blah blah blah don't own anything blah blah cept plot... **

* * *

Chapter 5: Love Blossom

Harry wanted so desperately to get up and run out of the room to find out who had just kissed him. His foot flinched. The person outside of the door came in, "Crazy girl!" they muttered.

"I wish you'd hurry and wake up mate! It's a real bore here without you!" the male voice laughed.

"Who is it?" Harry concentrated on the voice. "Wait a minute...that's Ron!" he realized. His best friend! How could he have not recognized his voice as well as his whole families?

Ron interrupted his train of thoughts. "I did ask my mum if I could try to get Hermione to try a spell on you to wake you up...but she said no...too risky or something. But anyway...Hermione has been acting funny lately. I dunno what it is, but it's a bit wacky if you ask me." Ron started rambling. Harry's thoughts began to wonder, when there was a knock on the door.

"Time for your medicine Mr. Potter!" the nurse said cheerfully.

"See ya mate!" Ron said as he left. The nurse injected something into his arm. He felt a warm feeling throughout himself. He felt a little bit of feeling in himself. Almost as if he could move. His arm moved about half an inch. The nurse saw it and immediately started to go out the door to tell the doctor, who just happened to be coming in the door. "Doctor, he just moved his arm about an inch!" the nurse exaggerated.

The doctor walked over to his charts, "He's getting lots better! He's getting better faster than I thought he would! If he keeps this up he could be sitting up pretty soon!" the doctor sounded very enthusiastic.

Harry felt sick, "Sit up?"

"How many days will I be like this?" he thought to himself. "I want to know what happened to me, but I can't even move my legs." he made himself realize.

He suddenly felt an urge back to be at Number 4 Privet Drive. He wanted to be lying in his bed. He didn't know why. He just wanted that familiar of being somewhere that he knew he couldn't be hurt. It didn't feel anything like Hogwarts did, but it felt somewhat safer somehow. He just wanted to be somewhere he had family.

"What had happened to all of my other family?" he realized for the first time. "What had happened to my grandparents?" he thought to himself. "Aren't there any other Evans's out there somewhere? There couldn't have just been my mum and her sister."

This really bothered him. He had to have had other family. Not just his parents and his aunt and uncle. There had to be more.

All the thought made him tired. He felt achy and tired. He soon drifted off to sleep.

He was back at Hogwarts. He was in the Room of Requirement. He and Cho were in the room alone. There was mistletoe above him. She stepped oddly close to him. He said something stupid to her. She didn't seem to notice. She stepped even closer. He was frozen to the spot. He couldn't move and she was inches away from her face.

Her lips came onto his. They felt soft and tender. He didn't know what to think about it. The one girl he had a crush on was kissing him and he was unsure of what to think about this. This was what he wanted, wasn't it? Why wouldn't he want this? Dozens of other guys would give almost anything to be with her and she obviously wanted him. He was just unsure about this.

He tasted a salty tear in his mouth. He wasn't crying was he? No, it was Cho. A stray tear from only moments before. Harry felt a little off balance. He thought he was about to fall over when she let go of his lips. She still had her eyes closed. She looked as if she was savoring what had just happened. She wiped her eyes and brushed her hair behind her ears. She looked up at him. She had a dazzling sparkle in her eye. Was that from him? Surely not. He hadn't really done anything. He had just sat there and let his long time crush kiss him.

She looked at him once more and hugged him then left the room, as well as leaving him standing there. He still felt rooted to the spot. He wanted to go out of that room, but his feet just didn't want to move. He felt a sudden longing to have Cho back with him. He had a heavy feeling in his chest. He almost felt lovesick, but the kiss had made him feel like he wanted her to leave him alone. Now that she was gone...he wanted her to be with him.

He sighed heavily. His knees weakened a little bit, but his foot suddenly moved. He started walking out of the room. He didn't where to go, but his feet carried him up the stairs to the portrait. He stood in front of the portrait. He felt as if he could stand there forever and nothing could disturb him. Someone was coming up behind him. He felt calm suddenly. As if a presence had surrounded him. He felt so warm and comfortable. "What is happening to me?" he whispered to himself. "One kiss and now I feel like this!"

He went into the common room. Time seemed to just go by him.

He was on the train. It was the end of the fifth year. Hermione was beside him. They were coming off of the train. He could see people waiting for him. Hermione kissed him on the cheek. He felt a warm sensation in his face. This was different than with Cho. She had kissed him on the lips and he had felt practically nothing, but one simple peck on the cheek from his best girl-friend and he felt light. He felt different. He didn't know how to explain it. They were leaving. Moody was saying something to Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia looked uncomfortable being there. Dudley looked a bit scared of Harry. Why shouldn't he be? After last summer, he should be trying to avoid Harry or something.

They were leaving. Walking away. Harry felt like a leader. He could write to his friends whenever he wanted. He felt so triumphant. If his friends didn't hear from him at least thrice a week, then the others would be coming over to check on him. That was the last thing the Dursley's wanted.

His thoughts wondered back to Hermione. Why had she kissed him? He had a mental picture of her face in his head. She seemed to be saying something. He couldn't exactly make out what she was saying.

They were coming to the car.

His thoughts were wondering back to his friends. He would miss them, but Hermione seemed to have grown on him.

Vernon opened the door for him, but quickly got into the front seat. Harry got into car thinking about her.

She was saying something to him. He could just barely make anything of her whisperings. "Harry...wake...Harry...up...wake up...Harry...Harry." she kept repeating the phrase. Suddenly heard her louder, "Harry wake up! Harry please wake up!"

His eyes snapped open. He was on a bed with a Healer over him. "About time!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody, sorry I didn't post last week! It was so hectic and I somehow kept forgetting to put my new chappie up. but give me a break please! i got my bottom braces on last week, I was sick monday, had to catch up for monday while trying to learn tuesday and wednesday was just trying to get back into rhythm (did i spell that right? lol.) and then i didnt have school friday, so i slept in late, then cleaned the house and was trying to do two frikken projects! lol. but anyways, now that you HAVE forgiven me, i shall give you the next chappie of my story. and no, i am not going to give you two this week because i havent written a whole lot on my story lately, dont worry though, i have like, 13 chappies waiting for you! so, thats 13 guaranteed weeks of story for you! k, now ON WITH THE STORY! well...the disclaimer anyway! lol

**_DISCLAIMER: _my evil pet mouse is accusing me that i don't disclaim, WELL I DO! SEE MOUSE! shoves mouse against computer screen I DONT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT HP! except for my plot! **

**stupid mouse mumbling to self as I put the evil mouse back into his cage...**

* * *

Chapter 6: Dreams Become Reality

He blinked. Someone handed him his glasses. "What happened?" he asked sitting up.

Someone pushed him back into lying down, "You'll make yourself right tuckered out of you keep doing yourself like this!" someone said in an all-too familiar voice.

"You turn into a wart if you keep worrying like that Hermione!" he laughed rubbing his eyes.

"Hermione?" he realized she was out of her bed.

"Yes I'm up. Stop worrying!" she said patting his shoulder.

"Give me some room! Give me some room!" a woman called out. She squeezed through and threw her arms around Harry. "Mrs. Weasley!" he managed to gasp between short breaths for air.

"You scared me half to death! I was so worried about you!" she cried.

"If you keep squeezing the air out of him like that you won't have to worry in a minute!" a teenage voice sounded.

"Oh excuse me Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley said letting go of him and fixing his hair.

A tall red-haired boy managed to get over to his side. "Can you breathe now?" Ron laughed.

"Yeah! Thanks mate!" Harry laughed. His rib twinged with pain. "Ooh! Ow!" he moaned grabbing his side.

"You all right there?" Ron asked slightly concerned for him.

"Yeah!" Harry tried his best to make it sound almost normal, but it still sounded like a grunt.

"All of you out! He needs rest or he's going to have another spell like the last one!" a lime green dressed Healer said pushing through the crowd. She managed to get the people out of the ward, but not without the usual protests.

Hermione was ushered back into her bed in the corner, but as soon as the Healer left she got back up and came over to his bed, "Hey Harry." she said looking a bit sad.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he said slightly concerned for the brunette.

"I don't know...I guess I just feel like it's my fault that you ended up like this..." she said her eyes looking glazed over.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as if she had asked some absurd question. He realized that he didn't even know what had happened to him. "How did I end up like this anyway?" he almost laughed.

"Someone found you on the bathroom floor. You had broken your glasses and shards of it had gotten into your hand..." she said placing her hand on his unintentionally. She noticed that she had her hand on his bandaged hand. She quickly removed it, but not without him noticing. "What? It wasn't your fault! It was my own and no one else's. I was just worried about you!" he tried to cheer her up.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Her eyes still looked foggy. "If it hadn't been for me you wouldn't have ended up like this!" she said tears reluctantly streaming down her face.

"If I hadn't kept us out in the rain like that making you promise me something so idiotic..." he realized what they had been doing before. She had turned around to tell him something when she was struck by the lightning.

"What were you going to tell me before?" he asked suddenly.

"When?" she asked confused.

"When we were at the park when it started raining." he said almost trying to press her for information.

"I don't remember." she said almost as if she didn't want to remember, or as if she did but didn't want to tell him.

"Oh...okay. Well...are you all right now?" he said changing the subject.

"Yes. I'm fine...I just feel a little different. I can't really explain it though." she said looking at his bandaged hand.

"Don't feel sorry for me please. I've had enough of that in my life already." he said placing his hand on her cheek. He didn't mean to. It was involuntary. Something just made him do it, but now that he had, he felt as if it was the right thing. Besides, her face felt velvety soft.

She flinched at first, but then she sort of fit her face into his hand. She held it there and a tear fell down onto his hand. They both felt as if there was no one else there.

She didn't know what she was doing, but she kissed his hand and put it back on her cheek. They both realized what she had done.

They both drew breath as if to speak, but she spoke first, "I'm a little bit tired. I'll think I'll go rest." She drew away from his hand and went back behind her curtain.

"What was that?" he thought to himself. "She just kissed my hand! Does she like me or something? No...She wouldn't...Hermione would never like me like that...would she?" he thought to himself. "Do I like her then? Is it just me?" he thought about this for a while, but it made his brain hurt after thinking about this for a few hours.

He suddenly felt tired. He looked out the window; it was dark blue in the sky. The stars were like small white spotlights. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Across the room, someone else couldn't sleep. They were too troubled with how they were feeling. "Why did I do that? I don't like Harry! Do I? No! I can't! He's my best friend!" she thought to herself.

She almost wanted to cry. He was her very best boy friend. She couldn't like him. If she did, she would be too emotionally attached to him and she would probably end up crying over him and for him a lot more. "No! I don't like him, and there's only one way I can prove it to myself!" she thought triumphantly.

She wanted to prove to herself that she didn't like him, but to do that she would have to get up out of the bed. Her legs were just too shaky. She pulled the covers off and put her small, slender feet on the cold, marble ground. She slowly stepped out from behind the curtains. Everyone was asleep. She quietly walked down to his bed and stood beside him. She sat on the edge of the bed. "I can't believe I'm doing this. If he wakes up...What would he think? He'd probably get mad at me and not talk to me." she unconvinced herself to do this stupid task; she started back towards her bed and thought that it was unconceivable of what she was going to do.

Her heart ached. This didn't feel right. She looked back at him. He looked so innocent and peaceful. He had a trace of a boyish aura around him, but it was soon eluded by the presence of a man. A strong, courageous man.

She turned back around suddenly went back to his bedside.

He heard someone walking towards him. "Hermione?" he thought. She looked almost joyful. He could almost predict why she was coming over, he quickly closed his eyes.

"Harry, I need to find out something...and if you wake up during this...please don't hate me." she said nervously. She leaned over him and gingerly pressed her lips up against his.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey again everybody! I actualy remembered to put up my chappie! lol. thanks to all my LOVERLY reviewers. oh, and in case you were wondering, my evil mouse is still up to his old tricks... he thinks I am responsible for the holes on the Ozone layer... i told him to shut up and he kept arguing with me so i held him above my evil cats clutches and he was squealing for forgivness and mercy..shows that stupid mouse...cant believe my evil cat actually served a purpose...lol.  
eatTHAT mousy! MWAHAHAHA

**Disclaimer story...  
me: do I have to do this again?  
evil disclaimer guy (EDG): yes, or J.K. Rowling will sue you!  
me: im tired of it! isnt it obvious i dont write the story?  
EDG: it doesnt matter how obvious it is! you have to disclaim!  
me: NO! locks EDG in closet  
EDG: let me out! im scared of dark..and small spaces!  
me: you should have thought about that BEFORE you threatened me..  
EDG: you know they will come looking for me sooner or later!  
me: laughs hysterically NO THEY WONT! realizes people are waiting for story SHUT UP! YOU'RE DITRACTING ME FROM MY STORY!  
EDG: whispers i get the last word!  
me: jumps in closet with metal bat HA NOW I GET THE LAST WORD AND VIOLENT MOTION!**

**oh yeah, and I own Sizzling Sores ON MY OWN! i am copyrighting it! copyrights it SO HA! you cant use it. but in all honesty guys...please dont copy me! i worked hard on that! make yourself fel good and come up with your own thing! THANKS I LOVE YOU!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Faltering Friendships

Harry was a bit shocked. He had figured that she was going to say something at least, but not kiss him. He didn't want her to know that he was awake, but he started to kiss her back. She almost didn't seem to notice. He put his arm around her. She knew his arm was there but she didn't make the connection that he was awake until a few seconds later.

She opened her tightly clenched eyes. She pulled out of his tender grip that he had with his arm. "Harry! Please don't be mad at me! I'm so sorry!" she whispered quickly.

"Don't be..." he said almost romantically.

"You...you're...you're not mad at me?" she said utterly shocked.

"Why would I be? Should I?" he asked questioningly.

"Only if you want to be, but if you are I am so sorry! I just wanted to see if-" she was about to spill, but caught herself before she messed up.

"See if what?" he asked a little too curiously.

She had her hand on the rail on his bed, "Never mind, sorry for disturbing you." she said quickly. "Please stop me. That was fantastic!" she thought surprisingly.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back, "I need to find something out for myself!" he said before pulling her back to his lips. He sat up and she sat down beside him. She practically melted onto the edge of the bed. She had her arm around his neck. His arm was around her waist and the other was on her neck.

"I think I do love him...NO!" she pulled away from him.

"Stop it! We're just friends!" she whispered angrily. She quietly ran back to her bed and threw the covers over her head. She soon fell asleep with a grimace on her face.

He couldn't understand what had just happened. Was he dreaming? He almost felt as if the pillow came up behind him. He fell asleep.

* * *

He woke the next day with the sun shining on his face. Hermione still seemed to be asleep. "What happened last night?" he whispered quietly to himself. He was almost too tired to remember yesterday at all. He suddenly remembered kissing someone, but he couldn't remember who it had been. It had been really late and it was dark, obviously. He thought he was thinking about it too hard, "It was probably just some weird dream..." he surmised.

A Healer came in a few minutes later with a tray of food, "Eat up!" she said cheerfully and then walked off.

He looked down at his food. He didn't even feel the tiniest bit hungry. He felt like he could just live without food for the rest of his life.

He remembered being in the muggle hospital, but he had woken up here. "So it was all a dream?" he thought confused.

"Harry mate?" someone interrupted his train of thoughts.

He looked up, it was Fred and George, "Oh hey guys! How are you?" he said smiling pleasantly. "We're fine; you gave us both a bit of a scare! First you help take down some of the most wanted wizards and then we find out you fainted!" "Of all things!" they took turns saying.

"Well I'm sorry for being so weak after all the stuff that's happened to me! So excuse me!" he said nonchalantly.

"We're only joking anyways. So, what have you been up to all summer? You haven't even written to Ron about us!" "Yeah, we'd at least think that you'd say hi!" "But not one letter!" "Not one!" they said simultaneously.

"Well, forgive me again!" he laughed. "So, how have you been?"

"Well, if you must know!" Fred began. "Business has been booming!" George said in turn. "We were overwhelmed with customers when we first started opening, but it seems as though everyone likes our shop!" Fred said as a matter-of-factly. "Yeah, especially students!" George laughed.

"I bet!" Harry said amused by the two of them. "Have you brought me anything?" he said jokingly.

"Yes as a matter of fact! One of newest products! It's called Sizzling Sores." Fred introduced. "You drop a few drops onto your enemy's food and they get a whole bunch of sores in there mouth." George said proudly. "Best part is though, is that they actually start to burn!" Fred almost laughed. "Makes it almost impossible to eat anything!" George added humorously. "Just don't tell anyone that you have one, especially our mum! She'd have a fit if she knew we were giving them to you..." Fred whispered slipping something, a small glass bottle into his hand. "It's a new product; we haven't even put it on our shelves yet! So consider this a small thank you for the donation you gave us!" George said in a very business-like way.

"What are you two doing around here?" a very stern voice said from behind them.

Harry looked behind them as Fred and George turned around. "Oi Hermione! You can't go sneaking up on people like that!" George said quietly but a bit agitated. "Yeah! You seem too much like Percy when you do that!" Fred said quietly.

Hermione hated being compared to Percy. She used to admire him, but when she found out that he abandoned his family like that, she hated him instantly. "Don't you dare compare me to that evil prat! If you haven't noticed, I've never abandoned my family!" she said sounding a bit hurt.

"We take it back Hermione!" Fred said smiling. "You've proved yourself worthy of not being compared to Percy!" George agreed.

"How so?" she asked confused.

"You just called him an evil prat!" Fred said happily. "And people who call him that obviously aren't like him!" George concurred. "We must part with you two now! Adieu!" they said in unison.

After the twins left, Hermione stood there too nervous to say anything. She had wished that last night was just a dream, but she knew it wasn't. "He must think terribly of me now." she thought to herself. "But he had been such a good kisser." she remarked back to herself.

She turned to go back to her bed. "How'd you sleep last night?" he asked suddenly.

"What is he playing at?" she thought confused by him. "Is he trying to act like last night didn't even happen?"

"I can't believe you Harry!" she said almost angrily. She stormed off to her bed.

"What'd I do?" he asked as she walked away. "Women!" he grumbled.

"What about 'em?" Ron asked walking up to him.

"Hermione!" he said exasperated. "Well...don't be so harsh on her mate! She's probably just having some after effects of what..." Ron trailed off. He didn't know if it was a touchy subject for him.

"She's just too emotional!" he said a little loudly, but quickly lowered his voice. "It's really starting to annoy me!" he said running a hand through his already messed up hair.

"She's a girl! What do you expect?" Ron laughed.

Hermione marched up to the both of them. "Ron shut up! And I can't believe you act like nothing happened! If anything is wrong with a woman, it's because of the men around her!" she said commandingly.

"Only because women are too confusing!" Harry retorted.

"Because men are too stupid to know how to handle a woman and we can't express our true emotions because men are too introverted! They don't show emotion! And if the woman around them has a problem they don't want to hear about it! So we try to act like nothing is wrong, but even if you do ask us what's wrong you usually don't care about it and don't want to hear about it. The only reason we act this way is to try and get the man in our life to at least LOOK at us!" she said like it was a speech.

"We don't ask you what's wrong sometimes because if we do, women automatically think we don't care so they storm off in a huff!" he responded quickly.

"Why do you have to be so argumentative?" she asked annoyed.

"Why do you have to keep talking?" Harry said without thinking about what he said. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Harry James Potter I hate you!" she shouted and ran out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

So, one week ago today was my birthday! I am now 15! lol. i forgot to put that on my last post! because i am lazy and forgettful! lol. so anyways, wow, got a lot of reviews! do you know how happy that makes me? i bet you dont!

oh, and i think my evil mouse is trying to ruin my computer...hes trying to chew the wires so I can't get on! D#& MOUSE! lol. i shall have revenge..mwahahaha, lol.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter-actually i do...i got the wands of the GOLDEN TRIO! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! lol. so...besides the movies and posters and the screeches excitedly WANDS..i dont own anything HP...oh, and the plot..so...i DONT own the story, but i do own merchandise and the plot..so if you steal either...you will die..._**

* * *

Chapter 8: Mend the Broken

"Hermione!" Ron gasped as she ran past him.

Harry sat there stunned. Maybe she had ignored him in the past...but this time she had used his full name and said I hate you like she really did. And when a woman uses your full name to that extent, it's never a good thing.

Hermione shoved past people and went into the bathroom. She checked to see if anyone was in there. Luckily for her, there was no one. She leaned back on a wall, looked up at the ceiling, and closed her eyes. She thought she was laughing for a minute, but they turned into small sobs. She slowly sank down. She couldn't believe what he had said to her. But what she had said back to him is what made her so shocked and sad.

"How could I say such a thing to him?" she held her head in her hands. Something in the back of her head said, "How could he say such a thing to you? Especially after what happened last night!"

"I shouldn't have said that! He didn't even sound like he knew what he was saying!" she tried to defend him to herself. She was having a battle within herself.

"I'm becoming too emotionally attached to him! I have to stop doing this!" she said to herself. "Maybe I shouldn't have said I hated him...but he was really rude to me! And he acted like nothing had happened!"

She was stuck in between two strong emotions. She hated this moment. She hated this point in time. She wanted to destroy this part of time. She wanted to erase it from everyone's memory. She started to cry. She hated crying, but she decided to let it out. Tears started streaming out of her eyes, down her face. She began to hearloud sobs protrude from her.

She stood up and went into a stall and shut the door. She started to let it all out. It was so noisy outside; no one would even notice her cries. She was crying so much she didn't even notice someone coming in.

"Hermione? Is that you?" a girl's voice made its way through her cries to her ear.

Her crying ceased immediately. "Ginny? What are you doing in here?" she said wiping her eyes off.

"This IS the girls' bathroom! And Ron told me that you ran off somewhere. You've been in here for about an hour! We've been looking for you!" she said coming up to the stall door where she was.

"Have I really? Sorry for all the trouble." she laughed slightly. She got up and opened the door.

"Hermione! You look a mess! Just what did that evil boy say to you?" Ginny tried to make her laugh.

Hermione smiled slightly, "We just had a small disagreement and I probably overreacted..." she tried to laugh at herself.

"Well, when you decide to tell me what actually happened, please let me now. For now, let's get you off the floor and cleaned up, then we need to get you back to your bed young missy!" Ginny said in a commanding sarcastic tone of voice.

Ginny helped her off the floor and gave Hermione a towel to wipe her face off with, "Where do I put it?" Hermione asked looking around the sink.

"You've never really been in here before have you?" Ginny laughed. "Yes I have! I came last year..." she retorted. "I know that! I meant in HERE! Like...the girls' bathroom!" Ginny laughed. "Well...no...not really." Hermione blushed. "You put it in here!" Ginny said motioning to a then silver door on the wall. "I don't want to throw it away!" she said shocked at the idea. "Of course you don't! Who would?" Ginny laughed. "Well then...what's it for?" she asked shyly. "It's a chute that goes down to a laundry room. The elves take care of them, don't worry!" Ginny answered absent-mindedly. "Elves! They have them here too?" Hermione said getting riled up about it.

"Don't start that SPEW stuff with me Hermione, don't want to hear it!" Ginny said plainly and simple.

Hermione shut her mouth and reluctantly put the towel down the chute. They came out and went into the ward where she was being kept.

Harry was about to open his mouth to speak at her, but Ginny leaned back behind Hermione and shook her head "no!" He understood and kept his mouth shut. Ginny shut the curtain as soon as she heard her slip into bed and then started to walk back down to the door. She noticed Harry was looking at her as she was walking up past him.

"What?" she stopped abruptly.

"Oh...well...how is she?" he asked clearing his throat.

"Wouldn't you like to know." she said starting to walk past him.

"What have I done to you? Why can't you just tell me? It's not like you were involved or anything." he said agitated. "She's my friend! She told me about it so she made me involved whether you like it or not!-"

"Okay, look...I don't want to argue with you...we're friends too...I don't want to jeopardize our friendship too. Let's just drop it, okay?" she said smiling sweetly.

"You're right. I'm sorry...I'm just a bit tired of all of the things that are happening...It's a lot of pressure on me." he said laying back.

"I'll try and talk to her later for you." Ginny smiled as she left.

"Thanks." he said as she walked out.

* * *

Hermione woke up later. She still didn't feel like herself. She turned to face the window. She opened her eyes and looked around. She thought she was back home, but looking at the curtain drawn around her bed reminded her she was still in the hospital.

"Hermione?" a voice called quietly. She sat up, "Yes?" she asked curiously. "Can I come in?" she started to recognize the voice. "I guess..." she lay back down and faced the window.

"Look, about earlier...I don't know why I said that...I'm just...I haven't been myself lately. And...I know it's stupid of me to make excuses...but...the circumstances for me right now could make anyone-"

"Harry! It's ok! I was being a bit obnoxious myself." Hermione stopped him.

"You weren't obnoxious!" Harry tried to lie.

"Harry please! I know what you and Ron say. I've even thought I was obnoxious myself. So don't lie to me. I hate it when people lie to me." she said sitting up.

She looked over at him. The sun was shining golden on his face and hair. It made his eyes twinkle slightly. She must've gotten a weird look on her face because he got a funny look on his too. "

Harry...can we just forget what happened earlier?" she said a little breathlessly.

"Oh, umm, yeah! Sure!" he said clearing his throat. It broke the atmosphere Hermione had felt.

"I'm sorry that I said that to you Harry...I don't hate you. You know I'd never say that." she looked down at what she thought was her feet under the covers.

"I know you wouldn't...it was my fault anyway...but, I thought about what you had said. About what had happened last night..." he added to the silence with the statement.

"Oh...It was probably just some weird dream I had." she said quickly. She didn't want to bring the subject up again.

"I kissed you didn't I?" he asked softly.


	9. Chapter 9

To all of my readers and reviewers...let me apologize for putting this chapter up so late...I had a death in the family recently and I have been so busy. I am really sorry I haven't updated and but I promise I will try to update more...on..the..dot? lol. i cant remember the-PROMPTLY! haha, thats the word! I will try update more promptly and on time! haha. sorry, lol. well...as an apology, i will give you two chapters. a special treat not to occur again unless something else like this happens! haha

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I don't own anything related to HP...I'd be frikken rich if I did. haha. however, I do own HP merchandise! haha. you know the usual..blah blah blah..**

my evil little mouse kept biting my finger telling me to post...it hurt, so I got a muzzle for him. haha, take that you evil furball...

Chapter 9: Does he or doesn't she?

Hermione almost literally froze. She knew what he had done, why had it hit her so hard? "What are you talking about Harry?" she had asked it better than she had thought she would. It almost sounded as if she really didn't know what he was talking about. "

What are you going to deny it now?" he asked dumbfounded.

"I..." she didn't know what to say. Her cheeks felt hot. "Oh why do I have to blush now? He'll know that I know." she pulled her knees up to her chest. "Why did I do that? I'm practically yelling out "I'm trying to think of another lie!" "

"It wasn't just a dream. It couldn't have been. We both had the same dream. I think." he said as he was trying to remember what she had said before. All she had said was, "I can't believe you!" and then she had stormed off. He had just asked her how she had slept.

"All right!" she seemed to admit. "Maybe...maybe it wasn't just a dream." she looked a little defeated.

"So...I did-" he started.

"I guess...but it wasn't anything, right?" she asked trying to make herself believe that he didn't mean to. "Hermione!" he said shocked. "I can't believe you! First you are mad because I don't believe it, now you're trying to get me not to believe it!"

"Harry!" she said choking back tears. "We both weren't ourselves! We were over emotional and we had both been through a lot! Considering all that, I don't really think it meant anything!" she almost cried.

He opened his mouth about to yell at her, but shut his mouth, huffed, and stormed out. She started sobbing to herself once she had heard him flop down on his bed.

"I can't and I don't love him! And he can't love me!" she thought to herself and she cried silently into her pillow.

She heard someone walking up, but really didn't care who it was. If they came to her, she'd tell them to leave her alone. "Hermione?" a deeper voice asked quietly.

"That can't be Harry..." she thought confused. "Ron?" she whispered quietly back. He poked his head around the curtains,

"Can I come in?" he asked politely. "

Yeah, sure." she said sitting up and wiping her eyes off.

"Are you okay?" he asked, closing the curtains back up.

"Yeah...why wouldn't I be?" she almost laughed.

"Oh...have...have...you and Harry...made up?" he asked almost sounding disappointed.

"You sound sad about it." she almost laughed.

"Oh," he said cheering his voice up, "I was just actually wondering if you really had or you both were just trying to make that impression on everyone..." he trailed off slowly as if he didn't know what had actually said.

Hermione's eyes widened a little bit. "I..." she was speechless. They both knew this was an awkward situation. They kind of looked around the room or at the floor.

"Have you done all of your summer homework yet?" she said suddenly.

"O-ooh...umm...well, I..." he stammered.

"Which subjects have you not finished?" she asked humored at her good friend.

"All of them..." he turned light red.

"Why are you so ashamed about it? You do this every summer!" she laughed light-heartedly. She pulled her hair to one side subconsciously.

"Yeah... well...I've just been a bit preoccupied..." he said a bit edgy. "I'm gonna go and check on Harry..." he said turning to leave. Hermione sat up,

"Thanks for checking on me," she smiled. "That was umm...rather...sweet...of you to do." He smiled slightly and walked out.

"Hey Ron." Harry called to Ron as he was walking by his bed.

"Oh hey Harry." he said stopping abruptly. "Hey...do you have a minute?" Ron asked seeming edgier than normal.

Harry motioned to his surroundings, "Does it look like I have anywhere to go?" he laughed slightly.

"Heh, no. But...can I talk to you about something?" Ron asked lowering his voice and stepping up to the side of his bed.

"Yeah. Of course!" Harry said motioning for him to sit down.

Ron sat down a bit tense and looked around the, now mostly empty room, then edged a bit closer to Harry. "Does Hermione seem a bit...different to you?" he asked quietly.

Harry thought about it for a minute. "Well...we're all a bit different now. Aren't we?" he chuckled.

"No. I mean...she's...acting different. She just seems really different. Don't you see it?" he asked curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Harry laughed again.

"Oh forget about it!" Ron huffed. "Your thick head keeps you from noticing anything new!" Ron laughed. "Hey!" Harry laughed throwing a pillow at him.

"So, have you finished your summer homework?" Ron asked rather nonchalantly.

"Can muggles do magic?" Harry riddled back.

"No." Ron answered smiling.

"Well, there's your answer." Harry said leaning back on his remaining pillow.

"So...when can you leave?" Ron asked randomly. "To tell you the truth...I really don't know." Harry said sitting back up. "Why don't you ask your dad to ask a Healer or something?"

"Good idea, I'll be back in a few minutes. "Don't run off anywhere!" Ron said as he dodged another pillow.

Harry leaned back and hit his head on the wall. He had thrown his last pillow at Ron. "Ouch..." he said sitting back up. He threw his covers off of him as he rubbed his head.

His scar started throbbing in rhythm with his head. He walked over to the door where his pillow was. He picked it up as Ron came back in. The door smacked the top of his already throbbing head. He fell back on the floor.

"OOW!" Harry yelped. He grabbed the top of his head,

"Harry! I'm bloody sorry about that mate! I imagine that twinges a bit." he said pulling him up off of the floor. Harry's eyes were watering a little bit as he walked over to his other pillow beside someone's bed.

He pulled the pillow off the floor, still rubbing his head. He walked back over to his bed and threw the pillows back on it. He leaned on the bed wiped the water away from his eyes.

Ron noticed the person in the bed where Harry's pillow was beside. He walked over to the bed. He squinted at the person.

"Hey Harry...does this person remind you of someone we know?" he motioned to the person with bandages on their face. Harry came over with his hand on the top of his head.

"Well...yeah it does actually." he agreed.

"But who?" Ron asked rhetorically.

"Kinda reminds me of..." "Professor Lupin!" they both realized together.

**Now, I will give you the next chapter tomorrow, promise! But for now, **_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

Oh hey, and if any of you guys like to ROLL PLAY! I know a place where you can go: eternaldawn. its a really cool website, you can look around and decide if you like it, and if you do, sign up and jump into a story! Or you can create your own! Don't be afraid to post..because if you are, when the head of the website Toki has a clear out and you've never posted or don't for a long time, you account will be _**DELETED!**_ yeah, so go there, its really cool! My account name is DPFreak12. So, you will know someone on there! Feel free to send me a PM (Personal Message) and ask me about something or if you want any details. Please go! thanks! and if you do, tell me so I know who you are! THANK YOU LOVELY PEOPLE!

_**NOW REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the wait guys...i had church cmap last week and i had no comp connection down there... sorry...ad this story feels like a worthless piece of CRAP! i read the 6th HP book last saturday (when it came out)..the ending made me cry...and i thought about my story and started wondering whether or not i should continue with this. so, if you want me to keep putting up my chapters, then review and tell me so, otherwise, im just gonna take the story off...but anyways...here's the next chapter

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to Harry Potter, except all of the books, some action figures, a lot of pictures, some wands from the third movie, and this plot...I love you J.K.Rowling! YOU ARE THE BEST AUTHORESS EVER IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD!**_

Chapter 10: Old memories arise

"Would you two be quiet? You're a tad bit loud!" Hermione said coming out of her closed off section with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, but-" Harry started.

"Don't apologize, just keep it down! There are others in here of you haven't noticed!" she said motioning to the other people asleep in the room.

"Hermione! It's Professor Lupin!" Ron said hoarsely.

She shook her head almost laughing. "What are you talking about?" she laughed to herself.

"What do you think I mean?" Ron asked annoyed.

"What? Ron, what are you talking about?" she sighed.

"Pro-fe-ssor Lu-pin!" He enunciated slowly and clearly.

"What about him?" she asked crossing her arms.

"It's Professor Lupin!" he waved his arms at the man in the bed. She looked at the person in the bed.

"What!" she almost yelled. She ran over to the bed Ron had motioned to. "Oh my...it is him!" she said, mouth open. "Wha...What is he doing here?" she asked wildly.

"You got me!" Harry threw his arms out.

She held onto the bed rail on Lupin's bed. "Oh my gosh...I wonder what happened to him?" she asked breathlessly.

"Do you think we could ask one of the nurses?" Ron asked quietly.

"Why couldn't we?" Hermione turned around suddenly. She walked past the both of them and through the doors.

"Where is she going?" Ron asked stupidly. Harry gave him a are-you-that-stupid look. "Ooohh!" Ron laughed at himself.

"No wonder you failed that Herbology exam last year!" Harry laughed.

"Hey!" Ron said trying to sound hurt.

Harry suddenly just wanted to leave. He wanted to get out of this place an go somewhere. He had been there for 2 days. He really didn't know why he needed to be there. "By the way, did you get to ask a-" "Oh, my dad went to ask to see if we could go ahead and take you home, but he had to find the Healer who was taking care of you first. And that may take a little bit to do!" Ron tried to sound humorous.

"Well...do you think they would let us go walk around for a little bit?" Harry asked honestly.

"Well, they aren't here to tell you that you can't. Why not?" Ron asked walking towards the doors. Harry laughed at his friend and followed him through the doors.

They eventually found themselves on a somewhat familiar floor. It was the floor where they had seen their old D.A.D.A. teacher; the one and only Gilderoy Lockhart. A flood of memories rushed upon Harry. Neville's parents, Neville had been ashamed of his friends seeing his parents. "At least he still had his parents. Even if they hadn't remembered him, he still had them." Harry felt somewhat jealous. He would rather his parents still be alive and not remember him, then for them to be dead.

His fist clenched. He felt a sudden longing for his parents. All his life, he had never wanted something so bad. He just wanted to be loved.

"I wish I had gone with them..." he whispered.

"What did you say?" Ron asked quietly.

"I said...I wish I had gone with them..." his fists tightened as he felt a lump in his throat and something warm in his eyes. "What are talking about?" Ron asked utterly confused. Harry had his gaze on the doors to the wing where Neville's parents were. Ron noticed his gaze towards the doors.

He looked back and forth from Harry to the doors. He couldn't figure out why he suddenly was acting like this. He did a double take on the name by the door. His face lost some of its color. "Harry...you don't mean that." he tried to comfort him.

"Yes I do...it'd be better than being stuck here with no one..." he said through clenched teeth.

"No you don't. If you were...what would happen with Vol-...you-know-who?" he sounded shocked at himself for almost saying the name that he feared most.

"He would've picked someone else...that's what!" he turned on Ron. "I wouldn't have to be living like this. I wouldn't have to worry about everyone around me and whether or not Voldemort would try and kill them..." his voice cracked.

Ron didn't know what to say. He couldn't possibly imagine what he was going through.

"Look mate...I couldn't possibly begin to imagine what you're going through right now-"

"Damn right you don't!" Harry almost growled.

"Look, if you're going to be this way about it...leave me out of it!" Ron said turning to go to the steps.

Harry sighed. His friends didn't deserve this. They had always been there for him and had always tried to help him.

Ron had walked down some of the steps when he heard Harry open the door. "Ron...I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that." Harry said stopping at the top of the stairs. "I just...I just suddenly had this...this anger inside of me." he tried to explain.

"I guess I can't really blame you." Ron sighed.

"What?" Harry asked surprised.

"Actually...yes I can!" Ron laughed at himself. "But I mean...you are going through quite a bit. And I would probably feel the same way about it if I only knew half of what you were going through." Ron looked down at his feet.

Harry wanted to tell his friend everything right then and there. Everything that Dumbledore had told him, but if he did...he could get in more danger. He must have had his mouth open because Ron asked, "Do you want to tell me something?"

Harry quickly closed his mouth, "No...But...thanks for trying to understand." Harry said walking down the steps to his friend.

He didn't know how long they had been away from his wing, but apparently long enough to have a mob of people to go looking for him. "Where have you been?" Mrs. Weasley near yelled as she saw the boys come out of the stairwell. The two boys jumped at the sound of her voice.

"We...we were just going for a walk mum!" Ron said losing color in his face.

"Ronald Weasley! I am astounded that you are making your sick friend walk about like this! And Harry! I am shocked that you would go with him!" she said pushing him towards his bed in a mother-like way. Ron walked quickly behind his mother as she pushed Harry to his bed.

As soon as Harry was lying down in his bed with covers up to his neck and tightly tucked into his bed, Mrs. Weasley left bustling about. Ron said goodbye rather shortly and left the room.

Harry untucked the swaddling sheets and sat up in his bed. The sun was setting. It cast a beautiful orange and pink glow across the cloudless sky. He looked at his old professor across the room. How could he have never noticed him there?

He remembered that Hermione had gone to ask about him. He got out of his bed and started to walk over to Hermione's bed. He heard her move around in her bed.

She opened her eyes and screamed.

wooooooohooo! lol. i wrote this chappy so long ago, I don't remember what I put next! hahaha, ill read it later, but you'll get it next week, mwahahahaha. im evil i know...but anyways..._**REVIEW!**_

_**and go to eternaldawn. it is VERY COOL! and i haven't seen any new people...so...GO NOW OR NO MORE CHAPTERS! lol.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Hey..let me first apologize for not posting in a month...I just...I was a bit down cuz of the 6th book...made me feel like crap.. haha. and it made my story look like less than garbage...and I felt bad..but obviously a few of you like my story..so I told myself to go ahead and keep posting..and I might put up another chappy for you guys..I might not...depends on how many reviews I get wink lol.

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing related to HP except for this plot, some movies, and some merchandise...everything else is pretty much the lady's who is worth over $1 billion now...lol. a.k.a. J.K.Rowling...good grief she's rich..._**

* * *

Chapter 11: ...but now I see...

He heard her scream and ran the rest off the way. He almost tore the curtain he pulled them back so hard. "Hermione what's wrong?" he asked shaking.

"Harry?" she yelled.

"Hermione! Stop yelling! I'm right here!" he yelled over her as he took one of her flailing hands in his. She felt his hand holding hers. She reached over for him and her other hand rested on his face, "Harry? Where are you? I can't see you!" she cried desperately.

"Hermione! I'm right beside you! What's wrong?" he asked putting his other hand on her shoulder.

"Harry I can't see! Please help me!" she cried looking past him.

Harry had to let these words sink in. He turned to Ron. His face could've been mistaken for a ghost. He was looking dead at her. He too couldn't believe what she had said.

"Hermione...are you saying...are you saying you're blind?" Harry turned back to her.

She shook her head, "Yes! All I see is white..." she said sounding as if she was drifting off.

Harry turned back to Ron, "Go get one of the healers! Quick!" Ron didn't need telling twice. He bolted out of the door.

"Hermione, don't worry. Ron's getting help! You'll be alright!" he said stroking her hand. Ron came bustling in behind one of the Healers.

"Out of the way!" she called to Harry from being half way to Hermione. Harry pried Hermione's hand off of his and stood aside. The Healer rambled through a cabinet beside her bed and came upon a bottle. "This will sting, but it will help." the Healer cautioned as she unscrewed the bottle.

Hermione lay down quickly and tensely. She outstretched her hand. Harry didn't know if she was looking for his hand. He was about to go towards her, but she said another name, "Ron? Where are you?" she whimpered. Ron rushed past Harry and gripped her hand.

"Did she mean to say Ron? Is she getting us confused or something?" Harry wondered dumbfounded. The Healer held one if Hermione's eyes open and dropped a few drops of something clear into her eyes. "Aaahh!" she yelped. Ron held her hand tighter.

"Why am I worrying about whose hand she's holding? It's not like I like her or anything..." he didn't exactly know how he felt about her.

He heard her groan again. "I told you it would sting dearie. It'll be better tomorrow! But right now you should be resting." the Healer said screwing the dropper back into the bottle. Harry just stood there like an idiot. Not moving or speaking. He felt so invisible at that moment.

Why was he being left out? He went through the curtains. Ron was talking softly to her. He was stroking her hand gently. "You'll be better soon! You are amazing at overcoming anything in your way!" he laughed quietly. She smiled and cringed at the same time.

"Does it hurt terribly?" Harry asked as if he was just coming in.

Ron turned around and Hermione turned her head to where she thought he was, "It stings quite a bit...nothing I can't handle..." she said as she gripped her bedrail tightly. Harry came around to her other side.

Ron was still holding her hand.

He didn't seem to notice that Harry had seen it. "Oh, did you find out what the Healer said about Professor Lupin?" Harry remembered. It was in fact the main reason he had started towards her in the first place. "Oh...well...I think she said he was very ill. He had been taking his potions...but he was just sick." she said cringing every few words. "Well...I hope he gets better...he has enough to worry about in his life..." Harry said subconsciously.

Ron looked at him like, "Are you talking about yourself?"

"What? I'm just saying he has enough to do!" Harry raised his voice.

"Ron...stop giving Harry looks. Harry, Ron is sorry. Aren't you?" she gripped his hand tighter.

"Yes!" Ron squeaked.

"I've had enough of you two arguing! I can't even see right now, but I know you two well enough to know what you're doing!" she said in her old boss-like voice.

Harry and Ron apologized to each other in looks. "Don't you feel better now?" Hermione chuckled. Harry and Ron were amazed at each other.

"How did she know?" Harry mouthed.

"It's getting late you two. Go to bed. Ron go home and get a decent night's sleep. And don't worry about us!" Hermione said turning on her side.

They all said goodnight to each other and Ron walked beside Harry to his bed. Harry sat on his bed.

"Is this just a side effect of what happened?" Ron whispered.

"I guess...did the Healer not say?" Harry asked stupidly.

"You and I both know the answer to that stupid question!" Ron said turning around to leave. Harry grabbed a pillow and popped Ron on the head with it.

"Hey! Watch it mate!" Ron said ducking and running a few steps away. Harry and Ron both laughed, but Ron left long before Harry stopped laughing about it.

Darkness soon instilled itself upon the town. Street lights flickered on slowly outside. Harry rolled around on his bed for a bit and decided he couldn't go to sleep.

"Maybe Hermione's awake...I'll go talk to her." he pulled the warm sheets off of himself and slipped down to her bed.

He popped his head in and almost yelled. She was sitting straight up in bed looking straight ahead.

He jolted, but realized she was thinking. "Why did I call Ron's name earlier? And he came so quickly too...why didn't I call Harry?" she thought to herself. She felt as if someone was watching her.

"Who's there?" she called out softly.

"Just an old friend." Harry said stepping in.

"You really ought not sneak up people like that!" she said rather poetically. "Actually...I was rather hoping you'd come around." she smiled shyly.

"Did you want to talk?" he asked innocently.

"Yes. About this afternoon." she replied.

"I thought we forgave each other for that?" he said trying to sound unknowing.

"What do you mean? I don't mean our argument...about when-" she sounded a bit disappointed. "I don't know what else there is? What do you mean?" he laughed. "Why am I doing this? She wants to talk to me about it! I want to know why...but I'm telling her I don't know what she's talking about!" he argued to himself.

She scoffed quietly. "You do too know what I'm talking about!" she said leaning forward onto her knees.

"I have no clue what you're talking about!" he retorted. "I'm going back to bed!"

"Harry, no wait!" she lunged forward to grab his hand. Instead, she fell off the bed onto the floor. She hit the back of her head on the floor. Harry heard her and slid back over to her. "Hermione, are you okay?" he asked picking her upper body up in his arms.

She blinked a few times and looked around then her eyes focused on him. She looked into both of his eyes. He realized she must have been able to see. But neither of them said a word to each other. They could feel each others breath. They weren't that far apart. "Hermione...last time we were like this..." he started softly.

"I know...but it we both know this isn't a dream..." she said almost breathlessly.

* * *

OOH LA LA! lol okay, now **_REVIEW!_** now or i wont give you another chapter this week... 

oh, and just another reminder, go to eternaldawn. ! just copy and paste that. someone told me i wasnt specific enough about what to do, so ill try to clarify! okay, you go to it... you can look around the site and what not..but if you like it and want to become a member of the site, dont worry its safe! lol, no spam! go to the very top or bottom, and click on register...and..register! lol. my name on the site is **_DPFreak12_**. yeah im obsessed with DP...12 was a random number..lol. but yeah...so, im on there and i rp (role play) on the RPing boards Card Captors and Teen Titans..I go to other ones..you just gotta look for me... i hope that helps!

now **_STOP READING AND REVIEW!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Yeah I know I take too long to update...school started the 25th and it has sucked out my soul... if you wanna blame someone, blame my school..please burn it down..PLEASE! lol.

OH, and a few of you had told me my story was kinda confusing...i dont know what part you meant...so.. please review again and tell me, lol. ill clarify later, lol.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP ceptin the plot and some merchandise...lol_**

* * *

Chapter 12: This makes no sense!

They say there staring at each other. Gravity seemed to be pulling them towards each other. "AACHOO!" her head went into his shoulder. HIS hand crept up to the top of her neck. They sat there and hugged each other. They were confused as to their feelings for each other.

Hermione broke the silence, "I realize we both must be feeling things right now...but we can't base our feelings on this. It can't be like this...you and I both know it." she said turning her head so he could hear her.

"Why not? Why can't just see what it's like just this once?" he said pulling her out from him so she would have to look at him.

"Harry...I'm not trying to be mean...but I don't think it's best for me or you if we went together." she said still clinging to him.

"Who said anything about going together?" he asked pulling her up into a sitting position. He let go of her and stood up.

She quickly got to her feet, but ended up tripping over the hem of her robe and falling into him.

"All I wanted was to see what it was like to kiss you..." he said pushing her back up.

She did feel a bit sorry for him, and she didn't want to upset him. But she wasn't going to do something for him out of pity. She slid her arms around him. Arms and all. "I guess what I mean is..." she whispered up to him, "I just want to be friends..."

He looked down at her slowly. He wrapped his arms around her. He admitted that he at least would have wanted to know what would have happened if they had been more than friends. She just didn't want to and he couldn't force her to if she didn't want to in the first place. "Okay. If that's what you want." he laid his head down on top of hers.

She closed her eyed took in the aroma of him. He smelled pretty good but he was so warm. It was almost hypnotizing. "Thank you Harry. I'll remember this." she sighed with her eyes still closed.

They eventually let go of each other and went back to their beds. However, they still could not go to sleep. It was as if something was keeping them awake.

He turned on his side, hoping to get more comfortable. He sighed deeply and moved around under the sheets. They were so warm and they held in heat well.

"Harry?" Hermione tapped his shoulder.

He looked over his shoulder, "Hermione? What are you doing up?" he asked rolling over to her. He sat up and put his glasses back on.

"I couldn't sleep. I didn't wake you did I?" she replied softly.

"No, I haven't slept at all tonight." he replied slowly.

"Me neither. And I don't really think we'll be able to sleep, so...do you wanna go up to the roof?" she asked rather nonchalantly.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"All the stares are out and it's not that cold outside. I just thought maybe we could go up and look at the stars..." she answered.

"But just as friends though...right?" he joked.

"What else would we go as?" she laughed. She helped him get out from under the covers and he put his slippers on.

The walk up the corridors was quiet and the silence seemed to ring in their ears when they got up on the roof. It was colder than Hermione thought it had been warmer and she wished that she had gotten her heavier robe. She could just barely see her breath.

The top of the roof was pavement covered with tar paper. The bottoms of their slippers were collecting the loose tar dust on the bottoms, but they didn't notice and they really didn't care. "Wow...I haven't really looked at the stars before. I mean, I've looked at them...but never really actually taken time to look at them." he sighed walking a little ways from her. He suddenly felt a wave of fear. He felt his scar prickle. "Voldemort is happy about something..." he said quietly.

"What?" Hermione called coming closer to him.

"Something good just happened for Voldemort..." he repeated.

"You can feel it?" she asked stupidly. She tried to make it seem like a rhetorical question.

He didn't answer her. He kept looking at the stars. "Do you know anything about the stars?" he asked quietly.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Do you know anything about the stars?" he repeated slower.

"Well...umm...we studied Astrology last year Harry. Don't you remember anything about it?" she laughed.

"I just didn't see what was so interesting about it...Well, not until now anyway." he sighed. "Well, it's a little late for that now, isn't it?" she laughed again.

"No." he said simply.

Neither of them said anything. She didn't want to start another argument again. He felt the utter silence between them. "I can always check out books from the library you know."

"Harry...I'm not trying to be mean or anything...but you've like...never checked out books from the library. For example, I've been trying to get you and Ron to check out Hogwarts: A History since we first went to Hogwarts, but you've never once even tried to check it out-"

"I have so!" he said trying to sound offended.

"When I might ask?" she crossed her arms.

"Second year! When all those attacks started happening." he informed trying to sound like her in her bossy voice.

"Stop making fun of me!" she shoved him while she was laughing.

"No, I like acting like you! It's fun to boss all the other people around!" he laughed.

"Harry! I do not!" she tried not to laugh.

"Oh please! And Ron has the powers of Merlin!" he joked lightly pushing her.

"It's possible!" she replied laughing as she playfully shoved him. She ended up pushing him a little too hard and he started falling. She reached out to grab his hand, but he pulled her down too.

She landed on his stomach, knocking all of the wind out of him. She started cracking up.

"What?" he managed to whisper.

"You're going to have dirt all over the back of you!" she said while laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm not the only one!" he said picking his head up.

"What're you talking abo-" she started. He sat up and pushed her over onto the tar paper.

"Harry!" she screamed.

"SSSHH!" he said covering her mouth.

"Harry this robe is light blue!" she said through his hand.

"And?" he enquired.

"It's going to stain it! You can't even see it on yours! Its dark blue!" she said trying to get up.

He pinned her down. "Don't you know some spell that will get it out?" he said very properly.

"Of course I do!" she almost sounded offended. "But it's going to get in my hair! Get off! Get off!" she said pulling loose from his grip.

"Oh...sorry about that..." he said slightly embarrassed. She got up from the ground and tried to look at the back of her hair, but was unsuccessful.

"Harry, is my hair messed up?" she said turning around.

He couldn't see her hair, it was too dark. "Hold on...lemme get my wand." he said rummaging through his pockets. "Lumos." he got closer to her hair to see. He forgot to look for dirt when he smelled her hair. It smelled so beautiful and clean. "Harry!" she turned around.

They were in that situation again.

The moon came out form behind a string of lonely clouds. The moon reflected perfectly off of his glasses and her eyes. He felt his heart tugging at his chest, but she didn't want him.

She stared into his eyes. She felt a fluttering sensation in her stomach. She had never felt this before. But she didn't like him. And plus, she had told him that she just wanted to be friends. He wouldn't like her now...would he? She closed her eyes and felt herself leaning forward. He saw what she was doing and quickly stepped away.

She heard him and opened her eyes.

"Sorry about that 'Mione." he said looking at away from her.

She felt stupid for doing that. She didn't like him...but she had had such a flying sensation throughout herself.


	13. Chapter 13

**_WARNING:_** oKAY, you flame me aobut not posting and i will just...not post for longer next time. lol.

i am just..so busy right now..i have almost no like outside of school... im starting to run out of chapters for this story..i only have 6 left...and ihave almost no inspiration write another HP chappie right now...and since the 6th book came out, i feel like my story is insignificant... and...i think i might wrap this story up in a few chappies after i finish posting my pre-written chapters... ill write a few more and the end of this story, lol.

sorry though...

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP related except some merchandise and the plot..._**

**_oh, and I own the invention mentioned later in the story...take it and you die..literally.._**

My evil mouse bit me because I haven't posted in while...i know some of you are probably glad but mouse bites arent pleasant.. i might just get another NICER mouse just to spite him.hahaha.. anyways, so, here you go!

* * *

Chapter 13: A truth arises... 

"We should go back I guess..." he said turning towards the door.

"Wait Harry..." she said grabbing his shoulder.

"It's getting a bit chilly...we can talk about this going back." he tried to make an excuse.

"Even walls have ears..." she tried to lighten the mood and keep them up there.

He turned back towards her and her hand dropped from his shoulder. "Look...I don't know why that happened, but you want to be friends and I'll keep it that way for you." he trailed off.

"But what if I changed my mind?" she said almost pleadingly.

"No you haven't. It's just the atmosphere and the way we were standing. That could've happened to anyone." he tried to sound a little harsh to make her back off.

She didn't want to back down from him and she knew he was trying to make her do that. "Anyone? What about if you were Drac-I mean Malfoy?" she couldn't believe she had almost called him by his name.

He took that as a slip up and ignored it, "You wouldn't have been up here in the first place. And besides...you know what I mean!" he said trying to sound a bit harsh again.

"Why am I doing this again? I don't like him! Yet...I'm trying to get him to be with me." she thought getting herself right.

He was in the middle of saying something when she interrupted, "Why don't we just go back down?" she said looking at her feet.

"Well...now that we're into all of this I want to talk about it and set this straight." he said changing views.

"Ok...a minute ago, you wanted to go and I wanted to stay, but now YOU want to stay and I want to go." she said laying it out for him.

"You made an interesting point out of all of this for me and I want to talk about us." he stated simply.

She looked up at him sharply, "Us?" she said almost accusingly.

"I don't mean us! I just mean...us as...I don't know...friends!" he said getting into it.

"Oh...well...I guess that's all right...but is there anything in my hair though?" she asked changing the subject.

He lit his wand again and looked at her hair. "Sorry to say...but...yes...and quite a bit." he cringed.

"Oh no..." she whined.

"What's that scouring spell? Or...would that work on hair?" he asked.

"I forgot about that one! Thanks for reminding me!" she turned back around to him. "Just let me do it though...I'd rather do it myself...I'm not trying to be mean though. If I sound like that...sorry." she said apologizing.

"Don't be...I wouldn't trust me to do it either. I would prefer if you did!" he laughed. "You're so much better than me anyways!"

"Me...Books and spells...there are more important things like friends and bravery..." she said reminiscing the old days.

"You said that to me in first year...when we had just gotten across the chessboard under the trap door!" he laughed remembering that.

"Very good! I didn't know if you'd remember or not!" she laughed. "I wish we could go back to those days...it was so much simpler..."

"I'll agree on that one!" he chuckled as he sat down on a ledge. "It doesn't seem that big of a deal now as it did then...I wish so much that I could go back to then..." he said dropping his head into his hands. "I wish I could go back and change things...like...maybe I could-"

"You can't Harry. Stop dwelling on the past, it won't do you any good!" she said sitting down right beside him.

"I can't help it! I want to bring him back! He's the only one who I thought of as real family." he said standing back up fiercely. "No matter what anyone says...it's not going to make it any better! Nothing anyone says will help..." his voice cracked and he felt warmth in his eyes.

She felt so badly for him. She wanted to help him...but there really was no way she could help him. All she could was maybe hug him and tell him that it will be all right. He'd want to know when though and she couldn't tell him. "But someone needs to be there for him...but I've obviously made it clear that I won't be with him. I could still be his friend and be there for him though!" she argued with herself.

She felt tears in her eyes. "No...Don't cry." she whispered to herself.

He heard her, "I'm putting too much of this on her. I'm putting too much of this on all my friends. But I can't hold all of this in and act like everything is peachy. Everyoneknows its fake anyways." he couldn't figure out what to do.

He wanted to run far away and take the danger with him. He didn't want anyone close to him to get hurt. He wanted to protect everyone from himself. He couldn't get close to anyone or else they would become a higher target for Voldemort.

"Hermione..." he started. His voice was wavering; he was almost on the verge of crying himself. "Hermione...I'm afraid to go back to school this year. I'm afraid that even if I have Dumbledore there...it won't stop him. I'm scared he'll end up hurting anyone close to me..." a tear slid down his face.

Hermione had a lump in her throat. She wanted to help him so desperately. "Harry I want to help you but I don't know how!" she said standing up and hugging him from behind. She sobbed but the tears wouldn't come out.

He about wanted to break down crying. He took her arms off of him and stepped away from her. She was as shocked as he was, but he came back up to her and put his arms around her. "Hermione...thank you." another tear came.

She embraced him and clenched her eyes. She was shaking like she was crying, but the tears were being barred. "I promised I wasn't going to cry for you Harry...I have yet to do it...And I promise you that I will try so hard not to..." she whispered up to him.

"Thank you Hermione..." his tears stopped suddenly. "Thank you." he repeated.

He didn't know how long they were up there, but he treasured every minute they were up there. They had finally let their emotions settle down enough to sit down and talk about a few things.

* * *

They got back into the bed as the sun started to rise and the sky started to turn pink and grey. They hugged each other and slipped back into their beds. They fell asleep as soon as they closed their tired eyes. 

They awoke to someone bustling through the room. "You! Get out of bed!" a nurse came by and shook him awake. He sat up and put his glasses on. The nurse walked quickly over to Hermione and pulled the curtains away from her bed, "Get up! Get out of bed!" she shook Hermione awake also.

As soon as the nurse left, Hermione got up and went over to Harry, "What was that all about?" she asked yawning.

"You got me..." he said yawning after her.

She yawned again, "Yawns are contagious!" she laughed.

The nurse came back in and saw the two standing/sitting about. "Are you going to get dressed yet? You have people coming to take you home!" the nurse said pulling the covers off of Harry.

"You mean we're leaving?" Harry asked quizzically.

"No, I'm just telling you for the fun of it!" she said dumping the sheets on the floor and pushing Hermione back to her bed to get changed.

Harry dressed rather slowly and when he came back into the wing Hermione was sitting on his bed swinging her legs. "What takes you so long to get dressed? Honestly, and men complain we take too long!" she laughed.

"Now don't start the gender wars again!" he laughed.

* * *

As Harry was putting some things into a bag that the nurse had given him, a small glass bottle rolled out of pocket in his pants. He looked at the label. "Sizzling Sores by the Weasley Twins" (**thats the invention..its mine..take it and you die...**) it read. He laughed at it. "What's so funny?" Hermione inquired leaning over the end of his bed with her bag on the floor. 

"Nothing...just something a friend gave me a little bit ago." he lied. "Whatever, well let's go! Mrs. Weasley and everyone else is waiting for us downstairs!" she said pulling him towards the door.

"All right I'm coming mother!" he said running past her. "Hey!" she laughed running after him.

* * *

now **_REVIEW_**! LOL. 

and go here..its da bomb..

eternaldawn(dot)proboards23(dot)com


	14. Chapter 14

Wow look at me posting two times in two weeks! lol. go me! lol. Now you should praise me and thank me for posting so soon..instead of just once in one month...lol.

**_DISCLAIMER: hah, stupid evil mouse I don't own anything related to HP except some merchandising... and maybe a few movies! haha. BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT! SO IF YOU STEAL IT YOU WILL DIE A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH! and feel free to beg for mercy but i doubt it will help..._**

* * *

Chapter 14: Back to the Burrow...

Harry rather enjoyed the ride to Ron's house. Even if the car was a bit crowded, he liked not going back to the Dursley's. Dumbledore had wanted him to stay at the Dursley's for better protection, but he had grown tired of corresponding only by letter.

Ron and Hermione had talked about the things they had done together over the summer. It really depressed Harry to hear about all of the things they were doing and the places they were going that Dumbledore would strongly advise him not to. Even if he could correspond with anyone he wanted, he couldn't see them.

"Harry?" George broke his train of thoughts. George was in the front seat and had turned around to ask him something, but found him day dreaming.

"Yeah?" he asked blinking.

"Where were you?" he laughed.

"Home." Harry laughed.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter, you'll arrive soon enough and then you'll wish summer would have lasted longer!" George said in a chauffeur voice.

"Yeah yeah yeah, so what'd you want?" he asked bringing them back to topic.

"I don't remember now...if I remember I'll ask you later!" George said turning around.

* * *

The rest of the way back to the Burrow was rather uneventful with the occasional of a sentence trying to get everyone to say something. This only lasted for a few seconds and died back down to nothing. Although Harry did catch Ron and Hermione sneaking glances at one another. A few times, he saw Hermione look at him out of the corner of his eye. "Crazy women...make up your mind who you're looking at!" he thought, huffing.

The car started to descend and Harry's stomach started to do little flips every time they would go down suddenly. They came down a little hard on the driveway, but rolled to a stop in front of the house.

"Well, here we are everyone." George said stepping out of the car.

It was a relieving sight for Harry. He loved the Weasley's so much, but he loved their house too. It had a warm feeling in it. "I'll bet Draco's house is full of nothing but a cold tense atmosphere." hethought, bringing his mood up.

They unloaded their things and went up to the rooms. Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage had already been brought over. "Hedwig's probably out flying as usual." he laughed to himself.

When he was going down the stairs, he ran into a young red headed girl. "Hey Ginny! How have you been all summer?" he smiled.

"Oh...it's been fun mostly. Been trying to keep Ron from sending dozens of howlers to Dean. I honestly don't see what the big deal is about me seeing him!" she said getting a little flushed.

"Well, if I had a little sister, I'd watch for who she was with too!" he laughed rubbing the back of his neck. An awkward silence instilled itself upon the two.

She looked at her feet awkwardly then looked back up at him, "So...how've you been?" she asked trying not to sound like she was prying.

"I've been...I've just been really down lately. And there's so many thingsbuilding upinside of me. It's hard to keep them all in and not tell anyone." he said feeling more down than before.

"You shouldn't keep things like that in. It can drive a person insane you know!" she said sounding a bit concerned.

"I have to..." he said lowering his head a little bit.

She realized this was too much of a touchy subject. "Do you want to go play a bit of Quidditch?" she said trying to bring him out of his mood. "Not right now...I don't feel very up to it." he said declining politely.

"Suit yourself." she shrugged and started going up the steps. She stopped about 3 steps up from him, "If you ever want to talk, just ask." she smiled warmly.

He felt warmth deep in his chest. "Thanks Ginny." he smiled and then laughed.

He looked down the stairs. He looked back up at her and she was light pink. She turned and started up the stairs, "Bye Harry, see you later!" she said at the top of the steps.

"Yeah...Later." he said going up one or two steps.

* * *

He went up to Ron's room andlie down on the bed they had conjured up for him. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Harry?" a voice called from the door. He lifted his head up and let it flop back down. He didn't really want to talk to anyone right now.

"Yes?" he said throwing his arm over his eyes.

Hermione stepped through and saw him on his bed. "Are you okay?" she asked walking over to the side of Ron's bed that was closest to Harry's bed and sat down.

"I'm just really tired all of the sudden and I feel so depressed right now." he sighed slowly. He sighed heavily again and kicked his shoes off.

"I'm sorry, I'll go so you can rest." she said standing up.

She walked over to the door, but hesitated for a moment. "Harry?" she said softly.

"Yes?" he asked, leaning up on one arm. "If you ever want to talk you can come to me or Ron. Okay?" she added softly.

"Yeah, thanks. Really, I mean it. I appreciate everything you guys have put up with on my behalf." he said lying back down.

"Someone's got to!" she laughed as she went out the door.

"Women." he laughed.

* * *

He fell asleep as it started raining and woke up sometime late in the afternoon. He felt so dreary but he knew he had slept for a few hours. He moved around for a second then settled into a comfortable position.

"So you finally woke up eh?" Ron asked yawning.

Harry flipped over. "When did you come in?" he asked rubbing one of his eyes.

"I came in maybe an hour after Hermione said she had left." he said lying back down.

"Rather dreary day isn't it?" Ron yawned.

"Just thought that myself." Harry said sitting up.

"Do you know what time it is?" Harry asked absent-mindedly. "No clue, go check downstairs..." Ron said lying on his side. "Thanks!" Harry said throwing a pillow at him. He was greeted at the door by a pillow in the back of the head. He picked it back up and threw it back at Ron and ran out the door, closing it behind him.

He walked rather clumsily down the stairs and looked at the clock. It was about 4 in the afternoon. He went over to a window and leaned on the windowsill.

He leaned his forehead on the cold glass. It felt so good. He would've gone walking outside; only it was raining pretty heavily. "I wish I had an umbrella..." he said wishing for one.

He figured they must've had one somewhere so he looked around for a bit and found a big black umbrella.

He went outside and opened it up. He strolled alongside the house for a bit but wandered off a little bit farther.

He was walking down a hill when his foot slipped and he slid halfway down a hill. The umbrella had fallen out of his hand and lay conveniently enough at the top of the hill.

He stood up after falling back down once or twice and pulled the back of his robes to the front. They were stained through with mud and now his clothes were getting soaking wet.

He looked up and saw a small black cloud.

He looked again and did a double take.

That was no cloud.


	15. Chapter 15

So, aren't you proud of me for posting so regularly? im running out of chapters though...only 5 more...panics

you guys had better review...no one is reviewing anymore and if you dont review, i wont post anymore, and ill take the story off! so REVIEW! lol.

**_DISCLAIMER: my evil mouse is becoming tame, hahaha! i dont own anything but the plot..and some merchandise..lol._**

* * *

Chapter 15: Signs of War

He didn't know if he was just really tired and hallucinating, or if what he saw was real. He would've asked for a second opinion for it, only there was no one around.

He became more aware that he was right as the object drew nearer to him. He pulled out his wand and aimed it towards the oncoming object. As the vague black cloud drew nearer and nearer, he realized he had been right all along.

"What is a dementor doing here?" he asked himself, as the ghostly figure gathered speed as it hurtled towards him. He wand hand was surprisingly steady. He would've thought his hand would be shaking with nervousness, but he was as steady as a mountain.

The dementor was within one hundred feet of himself. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he yelled with courageous ferocity. The silver stag came erupting with speed, but yet it was graceful. It hurtled towards the dementor with amazing speed. It ran through the dememtor and seemed to be stuck halfway in it and pulled it away. The dementor seemed to vaporize with the Patronus. They were both gone within a matter of seconds.

He stood there wondering what had just happened. He had never seen a dementor vanish like that. He had seen them run away from the Patronus, but never just disintegrate like that.

He realized how soaked his clothes actually were and they felt icily cold. The rain was still pouring, but his skin felt so numb. Itdidn't even feellike it wasn't raining.

His glasses had partially fogged up and the rain was making them even foggier.

His arm was still raised, it felt tense (from what he could feel of his arm), as if it thought something else was going to charge at him, but there was really nothing more to worry about. His arm started shaking and he pulled his arm down to his side.

The wand fell out of his hand and dropped onto the ground. His hand had started tingling painfully. It felt as if a thousand needles were pricking his hand at the same time. His knees started to give out, so he fell back to the ground. He managed to pick up his wand and put it back into his inside jacket pocket, but it hurt when he touched it.

The pain in his hand started to spread up his arm. He looked down at his hand; it didn't look any different than his other hand, but there was something wrong.

He thought he heard someone calling him, but it was hard to tell. The wind was blowing through the trees making odd whistling noises.

He realized that he had forgotten about the umbrella and turned around on the ground to look for it. It was only about 20 feet behind him. He tried to stand up to go get it, but his strength seemed to have left him.

The pain suddenly surged up his arm and throbbed. It felt almost as bad as when his scar felt throbbed. He decided to sit back down until he thought he could get up. "I need to get back though...they'll be looking for me soon if I don't come back..." he said to himself.

Harry glanced down atwhere his wand wasand then at the umbrella, "Of course!" he laughed at himself.

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the umbrella, "Accio umbrella!" he called. As soon as the umbrella came to him, his hand felt like it was on fire.

"OW!" he yelled in frustration as he dropped his wand like it was a hot coal.

His wand fell to the ground again. "What's happening?" he thought desperately and a bit angry.

* * *

"Hey Hermione, have you seen Harry around lately?" Ron asked a bit worried as he came down the stairs into the kitchen. "Oh Ginny!" he said surprised to see her standing by the sink instead of Hermione.

"What did you want?" she asked a little uninterested.

"I was looking for Harry, I was gonna ask Hermione if she had seen him..." he said scratching the back of his head.

"Why can't you ask me?" she asked whipping around suddenly. Ron was a bit taken aback by his sister's sudden mood swing.

"I was just..." his sister's glare made him a bit scared to tell her anything. "Sorry... ok then, have you seen Harry lately?" he asked her.

"No." she said simply and turned back around.

"Well...if you knew you hadn't seen him...why did you want me to ask you?" he asked a little confused.

She turned around looking outraged and opened her mouth as if to yell at him, but then she shut it and stormed off upstairs. Ron stepped quickly out of her way as she charged by him.

Hermione came down as Ginny was coming up and was shoved to the side of the steps as Ginny came by her. "'Scuse me!" Hermione said almost accusingly. She came down the rest of the way and saw a bewildered Ron looking up the stairs after Ginny.

"What happened?" she asked getting a biscuit off of the table.

"I...I just came down to ask you if you had seen Harry lately...and...she was down here instead of you...and...I said I was gonna ask you if you had seen him lately and then she was all like, "Why can't you ask me?" so I asked her and she said no and then I asked her why she would want me to ask her if she knew she hadn't seen him and then she was about to yell at me when she just shut her mouth and went up the stairs!" he finished as he took in a breath.

"That's not like her...but then again I might have done something along those lines." She laughed.

"What do you mean?" he asked stupidly.

"Well...you should have just asked her in the first place, she probably thought you were ignoring her or something." Hermione added sitting down at the table.

"Well, I wasn't! I just didn't think to ask her right off the bat!" he said fuming.

"Calm down Ron! If it will make you feel better I'll go try to talk to her later!" Hermione slightly giggled.

Ron eventually cooled off and sat down on the other side of the table from Hermione, so that he was now facing the door.

They were talking about a book she had read previously, when he noticed one of the umbrellas was missing.

"Ron? Did you hear me? Ron!" she smacked her fist down on the table.

"What?" he jumped in his chair.

"Did you just hear a word I just said?" she asked outraged.

"No." he said by accident. "I noticed one of the umbrellas was missing! Sorry!" he asked giving her a reasonable explanation, or so he thought.

"You notice an umbrella is gone and you can't even listen to me talking! No wonder you and Harry are doing like you are in class!" she said looking over at the umbrellas too.

"Hey!" he said taking offense, "We just-" "No one has left since I got here..." she said stopping him.

They gave each other a worried look and ran off around the house looking for Harry.

* * *

**go to _eternaldawn. to roleplay..its really fun! _**

**_NOW REVIEW!_**


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry, this chapter is shorter than others...I wrote this a while ago..I guess I got bored right here, haha. Just be glad I'm posting again..

Seriously, review...no one has been reviewing lately...almost literally no one...i am seriously very sad...

i don't feel like doing a diclaimer right now...im depressed... : (

* * *

Chapter 16: Danger Lurks Here...

Harry was alone, and a bit scared of what had happened and of what was happening. It was cold, dark, and rainy, and there was no one around to help him. He could barely stand up and he was almost a mile away from the house.

He tried once again to stand up, but he felt even weaker than before. He was getting that nauseous feeling again like he had in the bathroom. "Please not now..." he was begging to nothing. To no one. "Spare me this one thing..." he was almost crying.

* * *

Hermione and Ron ran yelling for Harry through the house. And noisily enough that everyone started getting agitated by their ramblings to where eventually everyone was looking for them. Just to see what all the fuss was about.

"What are you all yelling about?" Mrs. Weasley said barging angrily out of her room.

"Where is Harry? Have you seen him?" Hermione asked trying to breathe.

"Isn't he up in his room? I haven't heard a thing out of him so I assumed he was asleep! But he probably isn't now that you've gone through the house yelling like that!" Mrs. Weasley gave a sharp gaze to her son; he looked immediately at the floor, cheeks turning red.

"I...I suppose that...I suppose that we d-didn't think to look there..." Ron stumbled over his words.

"Perhaps you haven't! Now go up to his room and stop yelling!" Mrs. Weasley said moving aside for them to go by.

Ron and Hermione walked quickly by Mrs. Weasley and were starting up more stairs when she stopped them, "And don't go barging in on that poor boy! Knock and if he doesn't answer,peak into see if he's sleeping, and if he is," Mrs. Weasley seemed as if she almost wanted him to complete the sentence for her, "DON'T GO IN!" she commanded. 

"We wouldn't do that mum!" Ron said ducking under a shoe that she threw at him. They ran up the rest of the stairs quietly and knocked a bit loud on his door.

"THAT'S TOO LOUD RONALD!" his mother's voice boomed through the floors and up the pair knocking at Harry's door.

"How can she hear us?" Ron laughed nervously.

Hermione rolled her eyes and made a motion to push Ron away from the door and open the door.

"No! Don't go in!" he whispered harshly.

"Oh shove off Ron!" she said pushing him away from the door. She grasped the knob and hesitated to open it.

"What's wrong? Cat got your hand?" Ron laughed behind her. She turned around and smacked his head. It made an odd popping sound.

"OUCH! THAT BLOODY HURT HERMIONE!" he yelled as his mother came thundering up the steps.

"WHAT DID I-" she caught herself doing the thing she had told them not to do. "What did I tell you about yelling?" she asked almost snake-like as the two backed up against the wall in shock.

"You...you told us not to...err, ma'am." Hermione said softly.

"Yes I did!" Mrs. Weasley could have been called bi-polar at that moment.

She was now as happy as a peacock that someone remembered what she had said, "I'm so glad I have you at school with my Ronald and Harry to make sure that they are doing their work!" she smiled clasping her hands in front of her stomach.

* * *

After giving Ron a short lecture that he should try to be more like Hermione in school, Mrs. Weasley padded softly down the steps and back into her room.

Ginny had been hiding in one of the rooms across the hall and came out wanting to laugh at Ron, "Poor Ronnikins!-" was all she managed to get out before Ron had taken off his shoe and made it look like he was going to throw it.

"Put it back on Ron! You'll stink up the house!" Hermione laughed.

"Hey!" he tried to sound offended. He just couldn't fake anything around Hermione anymore. It was odd to him. She seemed to have something about her that made him not want to do anything to make her not trust him.

"Did little Ronny get talked to by his mummy?" Ginny cooed from her open door.

"Shut up you!" he said charging at the door.

She slammed it shut and locked the door.

"Ron, she's just playing with you!" Hermione laughed.

"I don't care! I don't like it!" he said with his ears turning the famous bright red color.

"Just lay off it, okay?" she said looking up at him sweetlyand giving him puppy eyes.

Ginny had re-opened the door, "Fine! But don't ask me to not to do that when you're not here! Because I will!" he said trying to sound convincing.

"Ronny has a girlfriend! Ronny has a girlfriend!" Ginny managed to coo to the both of them before they both charged at her open door and Ron ran into Hermione when going to her door.

"Well well well, who's doing it now?" Ron laughed, still not having moved away from her.

"I only did it once! Excuse me." She said, brushing past him gingerly and going to the door. She opened the door and went in.

She backed up into the door and put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

* * *

Oh, cliffie! haha.

seriously, **_REVIEW RIGHT NOW_** or i wont post for two weeks...mwahaha. im evil i know...lol.

go to eternaldawn. for some fun, community role-playing!


	17. Chapter 17

Well..I uploaded the wrong chapter...oops..haha. its all okay now. so, you peeps **_REALLY_** need to review...or, these hands wont write...

and sorry about the delay, school is sucking out the remainder of my soul...and it will be gone next week during exams...review and restore my soul to me before it is all gone and i can never write again...

**_DISCLAIMER: blah blah blah dont own hp blah blah blah cept plot blah blah blah_**

* * *

Chapter 17: Discovered Damage

Harry was numb. He still had that nauseous feeling, but his body was numb. He felt so alone; so helpless and alone. "Why did you have to leave me?" he whispered hoarsely. Warm tears were fighting their way to the surface. His voice cracked as he spoke. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" he yelled to nothing and no one.

He fell back onto the ground overcome with too many emotions. He felt too many things to be able to hold himself up. He just wanted to die and be done with it. Get rid of the pain that no one would ever be able to understand. Get rid of this life where almost nothing seemed good.

* * *

"H-...H-...HARRY!" Hermione shrieked. 

Ron ran by her into the room and came to a deadening halt. "Harry..." he said almost breathlessly.

They both heard the pounding footsteps of Mrs. Weasley and then they heard Ginny door unlock.

Ron turned around and pushed Ginny back in her room. "You don't need to come out right now." He said commandingly, but softly over the loud protests of Ginny. She somehow heard him and stopped yelling. Ron had all of the sudden seemed to have become that older brother that seemed controlled, and quiet, yet commanding.

Ron was walking into the room when Mrs. Weasley came into the room ready to scream her head off. She quickly forgot the idea when she saw what they were looking at.

Hermione fell to the floor at a loss to do or say anything. Her legs, it felt like she suddenly had none. The other two couldn't move.

If sounds could kill, the overwhelming silence would have crushed them to oblivion. "Mom?" Ginny had poked her head out.

No one made a move to stop her. None of them had even heard her. It was as if they couldn't comprehend what they were seeing and they couldn't fathom anything else happening or existing.

She saw her mother and brother not moving, and then she saw Hermione sunken down into the floor.

Fred and George came bounding into the room, "What happened..." they both trailed off as they stepped into the doorway. They somehow made found a way to walk into the room ahead of the others, but only by a little.

Ginny was almost scared to come out of her room. Scared to see what had happened to Harry. Scared that she might be petrified at the sight of whatever had taken such a grip on them.

* * *

Hedwig had decided to go on back to Ron's house. She had just had that pet's instinct that Harry was at Ron's. After all, the pet's instinct was never wrong. She was making a large sweep of the countryside when she noticed a small black dot way down below her. 

She fluttered down slowly, just to make sure that if this was dangerous, she could fly away easily.

As she came closer and closer, she began to realize more and more who it was.

* * *

Ginny crept out of her room and stood behind her mother too afraid to look. "Mum? What happened?" she whispered barely audible. 

No answer.

"What happened mum?" she cried quietly.

Still no answer.

She pulled herself out from behind her statue of a mother.

She couldn't scream. She couldn't yell. Her voice left her, yet she felt almost as if something was choking her trying to get out of her. She backed up and tripped over a raised up floorboard. She fell onto the ground but scrambled up to get away from there.

She couldn't see clearly. Tears were blinding her. She was going down the steps but kept missing them with her feet. She was mainly falling down the steps and scrambling back up, trying to get away from there.

Everyone was regaining normal consciousness, but no one wanted to move. They felt like if they moved, a blade would fly out of no where and kill them.

Fortunately, Mrs. Weasley's "mother ear" heard her youngest falling down the steps. She turned on a dime and sped out of the room, nudging Ron a bit as she brushed past him.

Silent tears crept their way into Hermione's eyes. They streamed down her face. Not a sound came from the small gap between her lips. She seemed not to even know she was crying. "Harry..." it finally came out.

* * *

Hedwig bulleted to the ground and landed on Harry. She nipped at his arm. He seemed phased. She called to him loudly and he seemed to notice her. "Hedwig!" he said smiling faintly. "You've...got to...go get the others. Let them...know...where...I am!" he said slowly. 

She nipped his arm reassuringly and sped off without so much as a flash of white.

"I still have you..." he thought to himself as he watched her speed over the trees.

* * *

Ginny was on her knees in the living room sobbing into the couch. Mrs. Weasley came over to her and embraced her. She held her child for dear life. 

"Mooooommm!" she cried into her mother as she turned around to her mother. "What happened!" she sobbed desperately. "What happened?" she repeated knowing she wouldn't receive an answer. She knew her mother didn't even know.

* * *

The faint sound of Ginny falling and then their mother trailing after her seemed to make them snap out of the obscure unconsciousness that had overcome them. 

Hermione suddenly took a large breath quickly and exhaled it as soon as she had taken it in. Ron looked down at her blankly, yet his face seemed full of mixed expression. The twins however couldn't take in what they were seeing. To them, it was incomprehensible. They couldn't stand there long enough to let their minds grasp onto what they were seeing.

Ron fell to the floor beside Hermione and embraced her. She let her head fall into his shoulder and then she hooked both of her arms around his arm that was in front of her. "Oh Ron!" she cried in a muffled voice.

They heard a small 'pop' in front of them. Fred and George had disapparated off somewhere else. "What happened Ron?" she cried mercilessly.

As heartless as it may have sounded a simple, "...dunno..." came out from his pale lips. It didn't sound like he felt anything for what happened. When in fact, he did he truly did!

* * *

The Burrow came into Hedwig's sight. Her wings were burning from pain she had been flying so fast and hard. She still managed to land gracefully and the windowsill in the kitchen and started creating noise to attract attention to her. She was rapping her talons and the window and scratching her beak on the panes and squawking loudly. 

Ginny's mother managed to look up at the bird at their window. "Hedwig!" Mrs. Weasley cried standing up and putting her daughter on the couch at the same time. She ran over to the window and threw it open. Hedwig was squawking desperately trying to tell them what was happening. "Ginny, go get the others!" she boomed turning on Ginny. "Hurry!" she shouted. Ginny jumped up and bounded up the stairs like an over-energetic bunny rabbit.

"RON! HERMIONE!" she screamed running up the stairs.

She came to the door and landed on her knees beside the pair. "Hedwig's here, I think she knows where Harry is!" she said shouting out of breath.

Ron and Hermione looked up at the same time then at each other. They all sprang up at the same time and ran downstairs. Leaving this devastating room behind.

The room where they thought it to be Harry's death. His End.

* * *

yeah okay so, i thought that i was being slightly humorous in some serious parts...i guess i didnt want you girls to get too depressed, i want my readers to be happy so theyll come bakc to read my chapters later! haha.

so now, **_RRRRRRRREEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWWW!_**

and go to eternaldawn. (it rocks. haha)


	18. Chapter 18

Okay so I suck at posting. Don't tell me cuz I already know.

Sorry though...school is a motha and I hate it. rawr.

Here you go though! I'll post next week though! Don't worry!

**_DISCLAIMER: my evil mouse can go die..._**

* * *

Chapter 18: I once was lost...

Harry lay in his misery as the rain started to accumulate suddenly. There were pools of water all around him. He wished they would rise up and over him. To drown him. Just something to end his misery. Something to end this pain that consumed every fiber of his being. His glasses were of no help to him now. There were rain drops covering them. His hair was wet as if he had dunked it into a lake.

All of him was wet. He was soaked through and through. His skin was ice cold to the touch, had he been able to feel it. "I wish you were here mum..." he uttered to himself. "I wish you could be here right now...here to help me. To save me." He cried pitifully.

"I wish anyone was here to save me..." he said as the warm tears streaked his icy-cold face. He meant it literally. If Snape had been there to save him, he would've been happy.

Fred and George were not where others had time to look for them. They had to go find Harry now! "FREEEED! GEOOOOOOORRRRGE!" Mrs. Wealsey shrieked one last time before slamming the door to run outside in search of Harry with the others.

Hedwig had to slow up for them to be able to follow her. She wanted to give one incredulous flap of her wings and zoom off to her master. If she did, then they wouldn't be able to see her and they would get lost.

Ginny was doing well to keep up with the Hermione, but she had a bit of trouble keeping up with Ron who was a natural runner (due to all of the sneaking out they had done in their previous years.)

Mrs. Weasley however, being the weight she was and hadn't had too much exercise over the past years had a harder time keeping up. She always shouted at the others if she fell too far behind, but otherwise, she would just let them run ahead.

They all began to feel more and more anxious as Hedwig seemed to fly faster and faster. "Come on Hermione!" Ron shouted turning his head around. Little did he know that up ahead was a small rock, but big enough to do some damage.

Right as he was about to turn his head back around, his foot caught on the underside of the rock and fell down onto the muddy, wet ground, arms flailing in surprise. "Ron!" the two girls shrieked.

Mrs. Weasley had also seen her son fall and somehow got an energy boost and ran faster up to them.

Hedwig unknowingly flew on without noticing the others had stopped.

None of them cared about kneeling down in the rain and mud, Ron was clearly in pain by the way he was grasping his leg, clenching his teeth, and occasionally letting out small groans of pain.

"Ron, let go of your leg or we can't help you!" Hermione yelled over the sound of thunder and rain. "It hurts!" he yelled back angrily.

"Ronald Weasley let go of your leg or we'll leave you here and go find Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said getting the better of her youngest son.

Ron reluctantly let go and clenched his fists ever so tightly as Hermione tried to roll up his pant leg. "OW!" he shouted.

"What now?" she yelled over all of the noise. "YOU HIT MY LEG!" he boomed. "WELL STOP MOVING!" she said yanking his pant leg up over his knee.

"OOOOW! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" he said grasping his head in pain.

"Well at least she doesn't have to pull it up any more!" Ginny yelled for her.

His leg had a thin, but long gash running vertical, but slanted down his right shin. He had small blood streams running down his leg.

Mrs. Weasley, having had some medical experience prior in her life was the only one who could figure out what was wrong. She knelt in the mud beside her son's leg and lifted it onto her lap. She wiped the blood off of his leg gently as she could with her sleeve. "I want you to tell me when it hurts!" Mrs. Weasley instructed her son.

Ron nodded in agony.

Mrs. Weasley had barely touched a spot beside the cut on his shin when Ron yelled loudly over the rain. "It must be broken..." she muttered frantically.

"WHAT?" Hermione and Ginny yelled to her.

"It must be broken..." she said barely above a normal voice, but they knew what she had said to them.

Hedwig came in sight of Harry and started to zoom downwards. She looked behind her and saw that the others were not there. She looked back and forth between Harry and where she thought the others had been. Should she fly back and get the others? Or stay there with Harry for a little bit?

She landed lightly on Harry's stomach and walked up his chest to his neck almost. She cooed to him questioningly.

"Go...go get the others...I'll...I'll be fine..." he said to his faithful pet. "Go on and get them!" he said pushing her up into the air.

Hedwig nodded reassuringly and zoomed off to find the others.

"Do either off you have your wand?" Mrs. Weasley inquired from the two girls.

"No!" Ginny shouted. "What about you Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley looked pleadingly at her. "Hold on!" she called searching around for it in her jacket. "Aha!" she said pulling it magnificently out of her inside jacket pocket.

"Hold on!" Hermione called muttering some spell.

Being the clever witch that she was, she conjured up a large bubble shield around them to protect them from the rain.

She handed her wand over to Mrs. Weasley who conjured up a brace for her son.

"Brace yourself Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley called out to her son.

A few minutes later, Ron was thoroughly tired out from screaming and they were all soaking wet and freezing. Luckily, a white bird came out from the treetops and down to the others.

She saw Ron's condition and knew that she would have to practically walk in front of them to let the others keep up with her.

They got Ron standing and they started off again, in the search for Harry.

* * *

**_NOW REVIEW!_**

(and go to eternaldawn. 


	19. Chapter 19

Scary thought...this is the last FINISHED chapter I have...crap. lol. well, I have just been consumed with my life (which is SO HECTIC) and I've been writing on another new story. two actually. they are both CCS stories. but not to worry, you'll keep getting your HP chapters. no worries.

as Bob Marley said, "Don't worry. Be Happy!"

**_DISCLAIMER: I LOVE HARRY POTTER BUT I DONT OWN HIM! (cries) I only own this plot...(cries again)_**

* * *

Chapter 19: ...but now am found...

Hedwig had to keep flying back in a circle to let them keep up. She flew up ahead a little bit. She couldn't see Harry yet and it was starting to rain harder. She called down to them to try and hurry, but she knew they couldn't.

Ron kept loosing his balance periodically due to the fact that he had a broken leg, a splint around his leg and foot, the ground was filled was mud and water, and they had to walk over some hills. And when Ron lost his balance, someone had to try and keep him up, making them lose their balance.

The rain kept coming into their faces, making them partially blind. Hermione was too disoriented trying to help hold up Ron and watching Hedwig to try and do anything about it.

"How much farther do we have to go?" Ginny called up from behind.

"I don't know Ginny! Stop asking!" Mrs. Weasley yelled back to her daughter.

A thought came to Ginny, "What if Harry's hurt? How will we get him back?"

She ran up to her mom and came walked beside her, "Hey mum! If Harry's hurt how are we going to get him back?" she called to her mother.

All three of them stopped. They hadn't thought of that. "We'll fix that problem when we get to it! Now let's keep moving!" Hermione called to all three of them filling in the silence.

They got started moving again, but came to a halt when they reached a field with rocks everywhere.

"We have to go through! Who knows how wide it is! And we don't have time to try and find out!" Ron said looking at the ground, water dripping from his soaking wet, red hair.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked looking at both Ron and Mrs. Weasley.

"Just get moving!" he said pulling them forward.

The girls and Mrs. Weasley were very concerned about bringing him through there and they were afraid that he would fall, or one of them would fall and hurt themselves. Nevertheless, they held onto him tightly and made sure their step was firm. They were going slow, but they would rather have gone slow and made it out with no injuries than go through fast and hurt everyone.

* * *

Fred and George had disapparated to a secret place they had found outside, not too far from the house. It was a cave that was pretty tall, but it seemed as if someone had lived there because there were smoothed out places and holes drilled through the rock as if they were windows. They didn't think about it though, they knew it was deserted so they used it. It felt more stable to them than their house. Neither would admit it to the other and they loved their house dearly, but it just felt safer in there sometimes.

"I can't believe what I saw in there..." Fred said walking over to a column that had formed from dripping water and leaned on it. "He... he just..." Fred couldn't even think of what to say.

George, having the telepathic mind of the twin knew what Fred was trying to say. "I know...it is unfair. For him and for all of us!" he said raising his voice.

"There's nothing to get mad about!" Fred said turning around still leaning on the column.

"Who said I was getting mad?" George shouted.

"Calm down mate! You wanna knock the whole cave down?" Fred laughed.

George knew there was no point in getting mad. He couldn't do anything about it.

"When do you wanna go back? We've been here for almost half an hour." He asked sitting against the wall opposite his identical twin.

"How are we supposed to go back? I mean...his room...it's not that far away from our room!" Fred asked wiping some dust off of his shoulder half-heartedly.

"Mum's probably worried..." George pointed out.

"True...she'll probably just scream at us when we come back!" Fred laughed slightly.

"With what just happened?" George asked ruining Fred's moment of microscopic joy.

Fred realized he was right. Their mother would probably be crying hysterically, as well as the others. It made him feel utter desperation and loneliness. He wanted to cry, but being a man he couldn't. He felt like he would be less of a man if he cried.

He started feeling angry. The best people in life were the ones that had to pay the most and it wasn't fair. They were the ones who deserved the best. Not because they were special or anything, they had just done so much for everyone else and they didn't deserve going through the pains of life.

"Dammit why'd it have to be Harry?" Fred said rather loudly.

George felt the same way and he couldn't comfort him because he was feeling as much loss as Fred was. "Who would you rather it have been then? Who Fred?" George asked trying not to show any signs that he wanted to cry, but this caused his voice to crack.

He would've rather it had been Voldemort, but it was he who had wanted Harry killed.

* * *

The time went slowly by as they made their way treacherously slow. "Can we go faster?" Ron yelled through the rain and wind to the both of them.

"I'm not risking you getting hurt Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley said firmly.

Ron knew it would do no good to argue, but he wanted to get to Harry and save him. "Have you seen Hedwig?" he yelled changing the subject.

All of them knew they were just wandering through the rock strewn field and none of them wanted to admit they couldn't even tell if they were going straight.

"HEDWIG!" Hermione yelled suddenly. She was at wit's end right now. She had been thinking the worst for Harry ever since they stepped foot out of the house.

Hedwig came soaring down through the rain and landed on a boulder about a hundred feet away from them. She was tired and decided to just fly ahead to where she knew they could still see them, but also in the direction of Harry.

* * *

Harry lay soaking in his misery, but at the same time, he felt happy, because he knew they were looking for him. He had just become so cold that he could barely feel anything on him.

Self pity had long washed over him. He had gotten over that. He almost looked at this as a good experience for him. He had gotten through so much pain and realized he hadn't died or fallen apart. He had made it through it all.

He soon came to realize that these feelings would most likely come back to haunt him and when they did, he would probably not be able to do deal with it like he had now.

He looked up at the sky, smiled and laughed. He didn't know why he was laughing, he just was. Maybe he felt so great about himself for getting through this much and he felt triumphant. Maybe he was just under too much pressure and didn't know how to cope with it, so he did the first thing his body told him to do, laugh!

* * *

"How much farther?" Ron asked lowering his head so the rain wouldn't keep going into his eyes.

"He can't have gone too far! He might just be beyond that hill!" Hermione said as she pointed to a hill not too far ahead.

After another thirty minutes or so, they got up to the bottom of the hill and out of the rocks. "How are we going to make it up that?" Ron said almost whining.

"By walking, now let's go!" Mrs. Weasley said nudging them on.

A small cry came from behind them, it was Ginny. She had fallen over a hidden rock and cut her leg. Mrs. Weasley was about to yell at her for doing that, but Hermione ran over to her and helped her out. She conjured up a bandage wrap and wrapped it around her leg.

"Can you walk alright?" Hermione asked pulling her up.

She leaned on it and felt the pain shoot up through her leg. "Yeah, I'm fine!" she smiled quite believably.

"Okay, come on!" Hermione smiled helping Ginny up to the other two.

* * *

Fred and George were just sitting around. They were depressed. One of the best people they had known at Hogwarts was dead (Or so they thought). Silent tears streamed down their faces, but they weren't facing each other. They were on opposite sides of the walls, but neither was looking at the other. There was nothing to be said.

"I can't take it here anymore!" Fred stood up and wiped the tears off his face, still not facing George. "I'm going home!" he said going down the stairs. He was looking down at the ground when he heard a 'pop' in front of him.

He looked up; his twin was standing not 2 feet in front of him.

"What?" he asked looking up. "Leaving without me?" George asked throwing his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"I thought you wanted to stay..." Fred said putting his arm around his brother's shoulders.

Just as they were nearing the edge of the cave and the rain, they disapparated to the house. "Mum?" George called out. No answer. "MUM?" he shouted.

Not a trace of sound came from the whole house. "Where is everyone?" he asked to no one.

They were looking around when George noticed that the rug in front of the door had been thrown back, probably by the door. "Mum hates the rug like that. Do you think they went outside?" he asked.

"Why?" Fred asked confused.

"I dunno...but...one of the umbrellas is missing." George made a rather lazy comment.

"Fred," George realized something, "Fred, do...do you think that maybe, that maybe Harry isn't...maybe he went outside?"

"What?" Fred asked swerving around. "Maybe Harry was never up in his room, maybe he went outside! And they figured it out and went looking for him!" he said as if it was possible.

"Fred come on!" George said trying to be realistic.

"No, really George! They wouldn't just leave so abruptly! I'm serious! Maybe they're looking for Harry!" Fred said trying to get him to believe it. He wanted to believe it. He had to believe it. He didn't want to believe that Harry was dead.

George knew he should listen to him, besides. He had a feeling he was right too. "Let's go!" he said grabbing an umbrella.

"Wait, why don't we apparate?" Fred said smiling slightly.

* * *

It took too long to get over the hill, but Hedwig was too anxious to sit still anymore. She kept squawking at them to hurry up. She kept flying back and forth between Harry and them, hoping they would hurry up and see him.

"I think Harry's just up ahead!" Hermione said getting excited. No one had the courage to disagree with her so they went along with it. They reached the top of the hill and looked down the steep slope. They saw an umbrella lying about 100 feet down the hill, but at the very bottom where it was flat, they say a black body lying there. "Harry!" Hermione shrieked letting go of Ron and practically tumbling down the hill.

* * *

Yeah, it's a bit choppy, but I felt like I was neglecting some of the characters so..yeah.

A few of you had reviewed saying that you were confused about some parts. When you **_REVIEW_** (which you better) tell me specifically what you were confused about and I'll try and answer it on here. thanks!

Okay so:  
1. eternaldawn. 2. **_RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!_**


	20. Chapter 20

I'm terrible and I know it all right? Don't bother me with complaints about updating. I feel bad about it anyways. haha. but...  
**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own HP in anyway, except some merchandise and this plot. MMkay? MMKAY!

* * *

Chapter 20: Home Is Where the Heart Is

Harry thought he heard someone calling his name out, but he had been "hearing" things for almost as long as he had been lying there. He had been having hallucinations of his friends and dead parents for the past half hour.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled again. She had mostly been falling and sliding down the hill, making her clothes turn brown with mud, but she kept getting back up. She subconsciously started crying, but the she couldn't feel the tears. Her face was too numb from having the freezing rain hit it.

Harry heard his name again, he turned his head and looked from where he thought he had been hearing it called from. "Hermione?" he whispered in confusion. It looked like her, but he wasn't sure.

The others started coming down the hill, Ron even started sliding most of the ways. "Harry!" he started shouting.

"Ron?" he whispered.

Hermione finally reached him, as she slid to the ground beside him. "Oh Harry!" she cried throwing her arms around his neck. She was lying on almost his whole upper body. "Harry!" she cried again.

"Hermione..." he said happily.

She felt warm somehow. He hadn't felt any warmth since he stepped out of the house so long ago. "Hermione..." he said again, he slowly put his unhurt arm around her back, squeezing her closely to him. "How did you find me?" he asked weakly.

She let go of him and sat back up on the muddy, watery ground. "Well...we should probably get you back home and then we'll talk about this." She cried as she laid a hand on his chest. He grasped her hand in both of his as Ron and then other's started coming to him

"Harry!" Ron yelled as he also slid down beside him and hugged him. "Ron!" Harry laughed happily.

"Harry! You ole dog! You had us worried sick!" he practically shouted as he hugged him.

"Sorry! I guess I just can't help it…" he said rather weakly.

"Harry!" he heard two other women shout.

"MUM! HARRY'S ALL RIGHT!" he shouted up to her.

You could practically see the relief lift off of her as she and Ginny slid quickly, but carefully down the hill.

Ron and Hermione were trying to help him up as the other two women reached them. "Oh gracious my dear boy!" Mrs. Weasley cried in great emotion, "You had us worried sick! Are you all right? Are you hurt?" she began looking him over, although she would have been too frantic to notice anything.

"I think I'm ok. My arm hurts…I think I might have fallen on it..." he lied.

"We need to get you back to the Burrow, Harry!" Ginny spoke up as she took Ron's place. (Seeing as he wouldn't be of much help as he was hurt himself.)

"Yeah...I am a bit chilled through." He smiled weakly.

* * *

Fred and George were walking along some of the hilltops they had apparated to, holding the umbrellas low down on themselves to keep the top half of them dry. "Oi, George, do you see any of 'em?" Fred asked shouting above the wind and rain.

"I can barely see 50 feet in front of me!" he laughed.

"Wait…I think I see somethin' down there!" Fred said pointing to the foot of a hill.

George came over and looked to where he was pointing. "It looks like a bunch of big, wet bushes or something to me. Do you think it's them?" he asked leaning over further.

"I dunno, let's go find out!" George said making a small 'pop' as he disappeared. Fred did the same and they were instantly at the bottom of the hill.

"Oi mum! Whatchu doin' down here?" Fred asked as he put the umbrella over himself and her.

"Fred! Goodness gracious! How did you find us?" she yelped out of fright.

"Fred! George!" they all said in there own time of noticing that there were now two other people standing there with them.

"Do you folks need some help getting back to the Burrow?" George said laying an arm Ron and Ginny.

"Yes actually, can you get us all back?" Hermione asked stepping up to them.

"Did you hear the young lady George? She asks if we can get them all back!" Fred laughed. "Of course we can! We're the Weasley twins!" George smiled as they all disappeared with a small 'pop'.

* * *

They arrived in the attic of the house with a small thud. "Good grief! Can you not apparate right still, you two?" Mrs. Weasley said in frustration as everyone tried to shake some water off. They put the umbrellas down and started to shake them off, "WAIT! 'Til we get downstairs…" Mrs. Weasley said taking them quickly from the tall, red-headed twins.

* * *

They apparated down into the living room and Mrs. Weasley began bustling about. "We need to get out of these wet clothes or we'll come down with a bit lof something!" she said going into the kitchen to start some broth up.

"All of you go up to your rooms and change! Bring your clothes back down here and I'll dry them for you! And try to be mindful not to drip too much!" she said as she moved them all to the stairs.

"Oi Harry, did you hurt your arm or somefin?" Fred asked pulling his sleeve up. "I just fell. I'm fine." Harry said quickly as he jerked his arm away, somewhat painfully, and pulled his sleeve back down.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ginny asked quietly behind him.

He looked back to her compassionately, "I'm okay. I'm just a bit wet." He smiled.

Harry was about to reach over to open the door to his and Ron's room when suddenly Ron jumped in front of him and blocked the door, "Wait a minute!" he yelped.

"What's goin' on?" Harry asked taken aback.

"Er…well…it's a mess in there…I can't let you go in like it is." Ron made it up quickly, but Harry wasn't sure if he bought it.

"I don't care if the room is messy Ron. I want to get out of all of this!" Harry motioned to his sopping wet clothes clinging to his tall and somewhat muscular frame.

"Look Harry, Fred and George were testing out a new product in Ron's room and it went as they expected, but they ruined his room in the process." Hermione covered for Ron slyly.

"Yeah…what she said…I was going to bang 'em everywhere when I heard it happen, but then we couldn't find you and we went out to look for you." Ron added cautiously. He didn't want to ruin Hermione's perfectly good lie.

"Okay…" Harry said looking at the both of them curiously. "Well...what am I going to do then?"

"Uh...let me go in…I'll get some stuff for you." Ron started t turn the handle.

"Oh I forgot, I can dry you off if you like. I am a witch you know!" Hermione smiled and pulled her wand out of her pocket.

"Oh yeah…" Harry laughed leaning against the wall tiredly. "Okay…if you want to." Harry stood against the wall and watched as Hermione dried him off meticulously with her wand.

Ron had slipped into the room and stood there for a minute with the door closed behind him. The room was torn apart, literally.

The mattresses had been slashed apart and the covers were torn and blood spattered. There were burn marks on the walls as if spells had been cast onto them. There were dents and scratches on the wooden floors of his room.

Ron saw a pool of water by his window; it had been broken and lay shattered on the floor. "Who would do this? If they knew Harry wasn't here…why would they do something like this?" he took a few steps into the room and heard someone walking down the stairs.

He opened the door back up and stuck his head out. Harry was walking slowly own the stairs when he heard a door open behind him. "Is your room okay Ron?" Harry turned around on the stairs.

"It's going to take some work to fix up…but I think it'll be fit to sleep in in a few days or so…" Ron said nervously.

Harry nodded and continued on his way down the stairs. "Hey Ginny." He smiled to her as he saw her coming down the steps behind him.

"Hi Harry…how are you feeling?" She asked stopping on the stairs behind him. He turned around and looked at her. She was wearing a long sleeve, light pink shirt and some somewhat baggy blue jeans; no doubt some old hand-me-downs from her older brothers.

"I'm okay mostly. My arm's twinging a bit...I'm really tired as well..." he yawned quietly.

"What happened to your arm?" she looked at it as if he was hiding something from her.

"Oh nothing really…I just fell back on it…its just sore." He smiled and turned back around.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Would you stop lying? It gets annoying."

He turned around and saw Ginny with an all too knowing expression on her face. "Look…it's nothing really! It's nothing to worry about." He tried to play it off cool but it didn't seem to be working. "Ginny, seriously!"

"Seriously Harry! Just tell me what happened-" "What are you two talking about?" he heard Fred and George's voice call from the landing up from them.

"School." Ginny lied and continued down the stairs. "Oh school eh?" Fred and George followed after them teasingly. "Is that all?" "Oh shut up you two!" Ginny said getting lightly flushed. The twins snickered at them and apparated off to somewhere else.

Mrs. Weasley had some soup prepared for them when they got downstairs and a loaf of bread was cooking in the oven at the moment. "Harry! Are you feeling warmer yet?" she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Er…yeah. I'm glad to be dry again." He said trying to breathe properly.

She let go of him and looked into his eyes for a moment, "You look so tired my dear boy! Your eyes are so dull!" she said looking worried. "I'm just worn out I guess…" he felt a sharp pang in his arm, he tried to ignore it but he felt the right side of his face cringe slightly.

"Are you all right dear?" she put her hands on his arms. His whole back tensed and he tried not to let her see he was hurting. "Yeah…my eyes are just feeling a bit drowsy."

He saw Ginny looking at him somewhat angrily. "Why doesn't he just tell her?" she thought angrily to herself. "If he doesn't...I will…I know he's lying about his arm, but I want him to be able to say it."

Mrs. Weasley didn't believe him really but decided to let the matter drop as she heard some distant footsteps upstairs coming down. "All right, sit down and I'll get you a bowl." She smiled.

Harry smiled back and sat down beside Ginny, "Look…I'm fine all right! You don't have to worry about it!" he whispered as quietly as possible.

"Stop lying Harry. You can say your arm doesn't hurt all you want to my mother, but don't tell that to me." She said equally low, but somewhat angered.

He sat back properly into his chair as Hermione and Ron came downstairs, Ron's hair seemed a bit out of place he noticed. "Hey!" Hermione said cheerfully. "Hey!" Harry laughed a bit in his greeting.

"What?" Hermione asked, she seemed suddenly paranoid and began to try and rake her fingers through her hair and fixing her shirt.

"Nothing…you just seem so...cheerful." Harry laughed.

"Well…we found you! That's a good enough reason...right Ron?" she looked over at him shortly. "Yeah!" his voiced cracked. They all looked at him, "Yeah." He cleared his throat and made his voice purposefully lower.

Harry's arm began to throb painfully. Mrs. Weasley gave them all a very full bowl of soup and then a mug of tea. "Drink it all up, all of you, especially you Harry." Molly Weasley said in a motherly way.

Harry smiled to the best of his ability, but the pain in his arm was affecting the rest of him. The right side of his face was cringing again and he rubbed his hand over it as if he was just tired. Ginny noticed this and gave him a worried look. He shook his almost invisibly and smiled softly.

His vision was darkening as the pain in his arm got stronger. " 'Scuse me for a minute…" he said getting up and heading up the stairs.

He was up at the top of the first landing before anyone could really protest to his leaving. He was halfway up the second set of stairs when the pain in his arm became almost unbearable, "What's going on?" he muttered in pain as he sat on a step and rubbed his arm feverishly.

A wave of drowsiness came over him as well as nausea. He felt his throat contract the smallest bit as his head hit the stairs behind him.

* * *

sorry if there's still some grammatical errors or whatever...i edited this in a hurry...sorry. lol.

so:  
1. go to eternaldawn. 2. **_FREAKIN REVIEW!_**

tank you! lol.


	21. Chapter 21

Another chapter. heck YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS.

**_DISCLAIMER: As much I love and am obsessed with HP...I don't own it...only this plot. : (_**

* * *

Chapter 21: Secret Revealed

Harry woke up drowsily on a couch in the Weasleys' living room. It had to have been around 12 o'clock. It was near pitch dark in the house except for the fire in front of him. Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley were all sleeping in either in a chair or on the floor with a blanket over them.

His head was pounding and his arm was tingling as if 1000's of tiny needles were being lightly touched to it. His vision was very blurry without his glasses, but he couldn't seem to find them.

He blinked a couple of times and looked around the room. Ron was snoring somewhat loudly and he could hear the rain still pelting on the windows outside.

He tried to move his leg but his whole body felt sore. "Probably from falling or something…" he thought to himself as he attempted to sit up.

His attempt proved to be futile and he grunted as his arms gave way as he tried to push himself up.

Ron awoke with a start and he turned over to see Harry halfway sitting up on the couch. "Harry!" he yelped.

He quickly covered his mouth as the other two women woke up as well. "Really Ron…" he heard Hermione mutter. He couldn't quite tell if she had looked at him, but his heart skipped a beat when she turned back towards him and nearly jumped up out of her chair.

Mrs. Weasley noticed that Harry too was awake and stood up out of the chair and rushed over to him. "Harry dear, are you all right? What happened?"

He tried to speak, but his throat felt so dry and constricted. The only thing that came out of his mouth was merely a series of coughs. "Go get him a cup of water dear and Ron, go get your father! He'll want to know that Harry is awake." She set the other two off and helped him sit up on the couch.

"You had us worrying something awful dear!" she smiled tiredly. "We heard something on the stairs and Ginny went up to see if you were all right…but she came back down, almost falling herself and told me to come up quick. Oh my dear boy…you nearly made my heart stop!" she put a hand over her chest.

"Molly, is he all right?" Mr. Weasley seemed wide awake.

She stood up and went over to husband. "He's only just woken up Arthur," Hermione returned with a cup a cold water and helped Harry drink out of it carefully, "Are you all right dear?"

It felt so wonderful running down his throat. He could feel it seeping down into his insides. He sighed and cleared his throat, "Thank you." He said wearily. "Yes, that helped. What happened anyways?" he asked trying to open his eyes to look more alert.

"You passed out on the stairs Harry." Hermione said handing him the cup carefully. "We figured that you were just physically worn out…you were outside for quite a while you know."

"Yeah...tell me about it." He laughed weakly.

He took a long drink from the cup and sighed. "Well…I feel really tired. Can we talk about this in the morning? I'm having a rather difficult time trying to stay awake right now." He laughed again, rubbing his eyes.

He heard them agree and he felt the cup being taken out of his hands before his head felt the pillow underneath it and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

He woke up around lunch the next day feeling even sorer than the previous night. He was able to sit up however, and the others who had been asleep all last night came over to talk to him. He found his glasses on the top of the couch and put them on.

Fred and George seemed a little more serious, but gladder to see him today for some reason unbeknownst to him. Ginny seemed a little reserved around him, but she was relieved to see that he was all right. "Look, I just don't want to cause any more trouble for your family than I already have! I've already been to the Hospital once!" he said quietly to her.

She didn't seem to care too much about his concerns, "Something's wrong with arm and you need to go get it looked at. And trust me; we've had to go to the hospital a lot more than one time in a day when Fred and George were younger." She said almost amusingly.

"I'll ask your mum if I can go back to see if I'm all right later on…I'm really hungry…" he said, and as if on queue, his stomach growled. Ginny sighed and walked back over into the kitchen.

"Do you want to eat over here or do you want me to help you the table?" Hermione came over and sat on the very edge of the couch where there was room.

"I think I can manage…" he said pulling his legs off of the couch and letting his feet touch the floor. He felt pain shooting up and down his legs achingly and he was forced to sit back down rather quickly.

"Come on Harry let me help you!" Hermione sat down beside him and put her arm around him and put his arm over her shoulders.

She somehow managed to pull them both up, Harry helping as best as he could. They got over to the table and he sat down a little hard in a chair, just glad to be able to not use any muscles whatsoever. Mrs. Weasley enquired about how he was feeling, physically and mentally and put rather large portions of food on his plate. "Thank you." He smiled warmly and looked at the food for a second. He didn't see how he could possibly eat all of this, but when he started to eat, he realized just how hungry he had been.

He cleaned his plate and leaned back against the chair. He was glad no one had tried to talk to him much while he had been eating. They all seemed tired as well.

"So…how are you feeling Ron? With your leg and all?" Harry leaned over and asked him once Ron had swallowed the last bit of his mashed potatoes.

Ron swallowed and looked over to him, "It's all right now. It was hurtin' somethin' awful earlier, but my mum put something on it…it feels a lot better now. How are you feeling?" Ron turned the conversation over to him.

"Oh well…I'm a little sore and I think I might have bruised my arm or something. Other than that, I'm fine." Harry smiled.

"Are you sure? We can take you back to the hospital if you're worried about anyfink…" he shoveled some more mashed potatoes into his mouth and began eating again.

"Maybe later on… Did you finish cleaning your room?" Harry remembered.

Ron almost choked on the mouth in his mouth, "Oh...no...not quite yet." Ron coughed a few times before he drank some water. "No…still…cleaning some stuff up."

Harry noticed some nervous and hidden glances around the table. "What's going on?" he asked aloud. He hadn't meant to speak it, but he had.

Everyone raised their heads up and looked nervously back and forth. "It's nothing dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled, "everyone it just a bit jittery. You have been through quite a lot as well as us."

Harry decided to accept the lie for now, but he would find out what had happened. "I wonder if something else happened while I was away?" he thought to himself this time.

He felt a sharp pain in his arm and hiscup fellto the floor with a loud clatter. He looked over at Ginny who was semi-glaring at him. "Sorry…must've lost my grip." He muttered as he bent over to pick it up.

Ginny stood put her fork down on her plate, shoved her chair back and stomped up the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Hermione asked, confused.

Everyone except Harry seemed confused by her sudden and irregular behavior. Harry only made a confused look appear on his face. "Female hormones." Fred and George whispered to each other and laughed silently.

"I'll go talk to her…" Harry said, pushing his chair back and standing up. Fred and George just about had a fit, so they apparated off.

"What is wrong with everyone today?" Ron exclaimed.

"Who knows? It's been a hectic past few days." Mr. Weasley cleared his throat.

"Well…I'll see if I can find out what's wrong." Harry made his way over to the stair case and started up, but he had a little difficulty getting up about 4 stairs.

"Do you need help?" Hermione made to get up.

"I'll be fine." He said sounding in a little bit of pain.

* * *

He got up to the floor she was on and knocked on her door. "Ginny can I talk to you please?" he was bent over almost halfway when she opened the door.

"Are you sure you can talk?" she said sounding angry.

"If I can sit down." He said pulling himself up.

She huffed, closed the door and led him back to the stairs and sat down beside him. "Harry…I'm worried about you. You keep having these random pains in your arm, you have trouble sitting or standing and you get winded when you go up a few steps." She sighed.

"Loo don't worry I'm-how did you know that?" Harry asked curiously.

"I heard you coming up the stairs and stop for a minute." She admitted nonchalantly.

Harry looked back at Ron's door. "I wonder what's so bad in there…" he thought wonderingly.

"Do you want to go back downstairs?" she asked standing up rather suddenly.

"Yeah…sure." He stood up with some difficulty and went down a few stairs making her think she was following him, but he went back up as fast as he could and went to the door.

He heard her call his name and come back up the stairs rather quickly. His hand was on the door. He turned the knob and started to open the door.

"Harry don't!" she shouted at the top of the stairs.

He ignored her verbal warning and looked in the room.

* * *

I so finished the chapter. go me. hahaha. and it only took me two weeks to get up another chapter (or was it three?) well.. nonetheless...i updated sooner. haha.

eek..gotta go to class.

So here's your TO DO list:  
1. go to eternaldawn. and look around  
2.**_FREAKING REVIEW_** (and thank you to all who have reviews before: )


	22. Chapter 22

Omg...

the one year anniversary of this story was 8 days ago..gasp YEEEAAAHHH. wow...i really suck at updating..sheesh...lol. sorry...

but YEAAAH IT'S THE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! lol.


	23. Chapter 23

OMG! Sorry this chapter has taken SOOO long to get up. i couldn't think of anything to write for a while (writer's block) on this fanfic, and yet I was dishing out chapters for one of my new upcoming fanfics (it's CCS if you care...), and then last week was apring break..so i was relaxing and finishing this chapter up. so yeah...sorry...flame if you want but i wont like you. ; )

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything HP except some merchandise and this plot._** you steal, you die.****

* * *

Chapter 22: Troubled Times

Harry felt nothing at that moment. He stood there staring at the room for a moment and he was finally able to look away after a moment when his started to feel dry, making him blink. "Uh…" he said awkwardly and stumbled back into the door. "Ginny…what…" he choked on the words as he slowly sank to the floor.

"Harry…I…we don't know how it happened. I'm sorry…" she came quickly to his side and knelt beside him. "We don't know how it happened…after you left...I heard Ron and Hermione in the hallway…he doesn't leave his door open and I didn't hear it shut…so I came out to see what he was doing and when I came out…he made me go back in my room…but I came back out…" she started crying.

His body weighed nothing to him, but he couldn't move. "Ginny? Are you coming back dow-" Mrs. Weasley stopped at the top of the stairs when she saw Harry sitting by Ron's open door. "Harry…" she gasped and covered her mouth.

He looked up, his eyes looked dead. He saw Mrs. Weasley running back down the stairs calling for her husband loudly.

He looked back in the room. The window had been shattered. Glass lay in pieces around the window. The bed Harry had been sleeping in was torn apart, the feathers were everywhere around the room. Ron's bed was the same. The room looked completely ransacked.

It would have been fine that way, it could have just been a break in, a hate crime against Harry, but there was something else, something that made it sick to your stomach to see.

Arthur came bounding up the stairs and almost slid a few feet on the floor to Harry. "Harry look at me. Harry!" He pulled his head up so he could look at him and see if he was all right. "His eyes are dilated Molly," he said worriedly, "He's in shock-Harry are you all right?" Arthur shook him lightly to see if he was just in a daze.

Harry blinked hard a few times and felt his throat tighten. He couldn't speak; he had so many thoughts going through his mind that he couldn't do anything but try to think. All that he could manage was a soft grunt.

"Harry…" he looked up lazily to see Ron and Hermione at the top of the stairs, looking at him, petrified to see his door open.

"Let's get him downstairs." Mr. Weasley stood up and motioned for Ron to come over to help him get Harry up onto his feet.

Harry could hardly move his feet when they helped him over to stairs and back downstairs. They helped him sit down on the couch and Hermione brought him some tea. "Harry…I'm so sorry…" she said sorrowfully as tears spilled over out of her eyes.

She wiped them away and shut her eyes tight. "Don't cry…" she thought over and over again. She felt his arm go across her shoulders. "Harry…" she smiled and put her arm around him as well.

She heard him clear his throat, "What?" she asked looking at him. He pointed to the tea and smiled. "Oh! Yeah, sorry…can you hold it?" she asked putting it in his hands but still holding onto it. He pulled upward but his muscles were limp. She held it to his lips but when he felt the warmth rush through his system, he felt some of his strength come back, but he still couldn't talk.

He pulled the cup lightly out of her hands and nodded in thanks. She smiled, stood up, and walked back into the kitchen. She began talking to Ginny who was sitting at the table.

Harry put the cup on the table in front of him and silently sighed. He didn't know what to do anymore. He had a smile or two a few moments ago with Hermione, but the fact remained that someone obviously wanted him dead along with his friends. "How am I supposed to keep going, knowing that someone wants me dead?" he thought miserably.

His stomach lurched suddenly and he felt his throat tighten again. He stumbled to the bathroom with the others in pursuit. He shook his head and shut the door.

He was in there for about five minutes before he came out, wiping his mouth off on his sleeve. "Sorry…" he mouthed. He patted his stomach a few times and tried to smile. He leaned over and coughed a few times before he realized his hands were shaking. He looked at them for a moment and went back over to the couch with a hand from Arthur. "You'll need to drink all of this." He put the cup in Harry's hands and stayed beside him until he had drunken the whole cup. "Harry…about what you saw…I've contacted the Ministry…they'll be sending a few Aurors over shortly to look at the room. Obviously, you can see why we tried to divert you from seeing the room. If you want to talk though…when you feel that you can again…you can always talk to Molly and me." Harry nodded and set the cup on the table with shaking hands.

He took his glasses off and set them on the pillow beside him and rubbed his eyes. "I know that Voldemort wants me dead and everything…but why am I suddenly so worried about it?" he said to himself.

Arthur gently took the cup from the table and took it into the kitchen where he began to talk to his wife silently.

Harry leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. "I just want to be a normal person. I don't want to be the famous wizard Harry Potter; I just want to be Harry Potter, the really good Seeker at Hogwarts. Even that would suffice." He sighed and put his glasses back on.

As his eyes closed, visions of Ron's desiccated room flashed in front of his eyes. He snapped his eyes open and found Hermione coming into the room, along with Ron. He smiled and moved over so they could sit.

"How are you feeling mate?" Ron clapped him on the back softly. Harry sighed heavily and shrugged. "I'm sorry you had to see my room the way you did. We were all trying to keep you away from the room…and we thought you'd stay away from it after we said Fred and George blew something up in it," they all smiled, "but I guess that didn't really bother you."

Harry opened his mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out. He hated not being able to speak, but for some reason, his mouth wouldn't obey his brain. He didn't want to go into a game of hand waving to communicate with them so he motioned to Hermione by making it look like he was writing in the palm of his hand. "Oh, yeah…" she pulled out her wand and within two seconds, he was writing something to Ron, he handed it to him and Ron read it aloud to himself, "Do you know who did it?" "I…we don't know…that's one reason dad called to the Ministry." Ron answered him and handed him the paper. Harry nodded and wrote, "We're staying here though aren't we?" "Oh yeah, it'd be too dangerous to go somewhere else. Besides, when the Aurors come, they're going to put up some spells on the house and stuff. Just some more extra security measures." Ron chuckled.

A few more minutes of note writing to the both of them and Harry's arm became too tired to write. Conveniently enough, some Aurors showed up, stepping out of the Weasley's fireplace a few seconds later and Arthur showed them up to the room.

After a little while, Harry and Ron were summoned up by Arthur to talk to the Aurors and Harry brought the paper with him in case they wanted to ask him anything. "Here, you might need a clean piece of parchment." Hermione smiled and handed him a freshly conjured piece of parchment. He didn't why he did, but he leaned over and kissed her cheek while Ron had his back turned to them. She blushed lightly and told him to go upstairs quickly.

Harry had to have Ron hold him up enough to where he could walk over to the open door. He took a step into the room and looked around somewhat in trepidation. As he had thought to himself before, he could have handled it if it was just torn up beds and feathers everywhere, but on the walls was the most horrifying. Someone had carved writing into the walls, with the cuts seemingly oozing blood. The marks on the wall had been done somewhat hastily and looked for like quick slash marks. Such things as, "Dirty blood. Harry Potter will die. The Prophecy will be fulfilled, you will die," were written all over the walls.

* * *

gaaaack. i was trying to get myself in a deranged mood to think of what could have been carved into the walls...but it sucked majorly, as you can tell. haha.

Princess Kira Lady of Element- what were you confused about? pm me and ill try to explain! THANK YOUUUU.  
scheaf-thank you sooooooooo much! hahaha.

now...

1. go to eternaldawn. (roleplaying site. my name is DPFreak12 if you wanna pm me if you sign up).  
2. **REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW**_ please!_


	24. APOLOGY

Okay people...this is not an actual chapter update...more of an apology and me begging for your forgiveness while groveling at your feet. I realized that I have not updated in quite some time...namely about 6 months. I had promised to update over the summer but sadly I didn't even look at this story. I had lost my extreme obsession of Harry Potter and divulged in Card Captors, and writing other various fiction about Fall Out Boy and Panic! At the Disco. haha.

I really am sorry about the wait...if you want to yell at me then go ahead, but don't yell too much...then I might cry. :' (

So...I **_PROMISE_** to update within the month of November, and while that is slightly vague...it's the best I can do. Being a Junior in High School does have it difficulties. /

Meanwhile, here's something I thought would tickle your fancies. haha.

* * *

9 Things I hate About Everyone

1. People who point at their wrist while asking for the time...I know where my watch is pal, where the freak is yours? Do I point at my crotch when I ask where the toilet is?

2. People who are willing to get off their butt to search the entire room for the TV remote because they refuse to walk over to the TV and change the channel manually.

3. When people say "Oh you just want to have your cake and eat it too". No duh! What good is a cake if you can't eat it?

4. When people say "It's always the last place you look". Of course it is! Why the heck would you keep looking after you've found it? Do people do this? Who and where are they? Gonna kick their butts!

5. When people say while watching a film "Did you see that?" No idiot, I paid $12 to come to the cinema and stare at the freakin floor!

6. People who ask, "Can I ask you a question?"...didn't really give me a choice there, did ya sunshine?

7. When something is 'new and improved', which is it? If it's new, then there's never been anything like it before. If it's an improvement, then there must have been something before it!

8. When people say "life is short". What they crap? Life is the longest stupid thing anyone does!! What can you do that's longer?

9. When you are waiting for the bus and someone asks, "Has the bus come yet?" If the bus came would I be standing here moron?!?!

**_ShiningStarr_**


End file.
